Fate:Prince of Shadows
by 18piker
Summary: everyone expected that Scathach was in the Land of Shadows, but what if that was just a lie...what if she was the mother of a certain red head we all know. (fixed some lore breaks here and there.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Prince of Shadows.**

**_Updated Chapter 1_**

Shirou was finally done cleaning his home, he took a moment to admire his work. "Guess I over did it again." He noticed that he could see a clear reflection of himself on his Dojo floor. "I hope the old man likes it this way."

The young Shirou took cleaning as a hobby, as well as Archery. They kept his mind off of the past. It's only been 5 years since that day. He tired to constantly keep himself busy until he passed out. But when that happened, the nightmares came back. They always came back for him. the sound of fire crackling and the phantom smell of burning bodies invaded his mind. They were only just dreams, but they were real to him.

*DING*

His thoughts were stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He quietly walked out of the dojo and towards his front door. "I'm coming!" he yelled so that the person beyond the front door could hear. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a woman with long, violet hair and crimson eyes. She etched something infront of him. he fell asleep right after that.

She caught the sleeping child before he touched the floor. Holding him close to her heart. "I won't leave you…my son.

* * *

He failed again, he failed to save Illya and bring her home. Kiritsugu Emiya knows that this will be the last time he will try to save his child from the rest of her family. He knows that he only has a few months left…then he will leave his 12-year-old son, Shirou. As Kiritsugu entered his dining room. He found that he had an uninvited guest, a woman with stunning beauty, a curvaceous body, strikingly red eyes, and long, violet hair. She wore a black business suit and had a very large travel case next to her

"Hello, Magus Killer." She said to him a calming, yet authoritative tone. Kiritsugu put his guard up, he doesn't know who this woman is, but by listening to the way she spoke and her appearance, she must be Scotch-Irish. "Who are you?" he asked her in a calm, but serious voice.

"…You're not long for this world, we both know that curse will take your life soon." Kiritsugu was stunned, how did she know of the curse of Angra Mainyu? "Who are you?" he asked her once more, this time with disbelief, the woman moved to her left to pick up a brief case filled with legal papers, she passed him the first one in her hand, it was DNA test results. She was the mother of Shirou Emiya.

"I am the queen of the Land of Shadows. That should be enough to tell you who I am." She said to the old Magus Killer with a smug look. 'No way' he thought, _'she's…she's Scathach! But how?'_

"But how are you even here?" he asked her with a surprised voice, any worry about his son was thought out the window right now. "I've always been in this world; the stories fabricated my disappearance. I've always kept a watchful eye on you commoners, it is the duty of a queen to do so." Scathach said to him in the same tone of voice and the same aura from before, a queen that demanded respect from those of lower classes in society.

"What do you want?" he finally asked her, "What do I want?" she said with a chuckle, "What I want is to be in my son's life. Is that too much to ask for you, Kiritsugu Emiya?" he nodded no to her question. "No, it's not too much to ask." He started to let his guard down, but only slightly, as he walked towards his dining room table and sat down.

He let out a sharp sigh, this wasn't going to be easy to talk about to Shirou. How does one tall their kid is royalty. "Is he asleep?" he asked the queen of Shadows, she answered his question with a nod, Shirou was asleep, she used a sleep rune on him to make sure that he was safe.

"How am going to tell Taiga this?" he exasperated.

"Let me handle it." Scathach said. Kiritsugu quickly asked she would refrain from killing the tiger in human form named Taiga Fujimura.

"For now, I need to see Shirou, I need to make sure that he hasn't taken certain…aspects…from me." She said to him in a somewhat worrying tone. "Like what, if I may ask?"

"…My immortality. My last child may not have had it, but there's always the possibility that Shirou may have inherited it." What? Why would she be worried about Shirou being immortal. Shouldn't immortality be a blessing?

"Wait…" the old Magus Killer thought out loud, placing his right hand over his chin. "When I saved him, there weren't that many burns or injuries on him. even after being crushed under all that debris." Scathach gave him a look that showed nothing but absolute terror before rushing to her son's room. Kiristugu slowly got up and followed.

Scathach cursed under her breath, chastising herself for her immortality and foolishness. "Please don't have it, please don't have it, PLEASE DON'T HAVE IT!" she repeated herself over and over.

When she entered Shirou's room, she quickly deactivated the sleeping run she put on him. he woke up slowly, asking what's going on. Scathach dismissed her son's questions and removed his shirt to scan his body and soul. What she found broke her heart. "No…" she said as tears began to break out from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Shirou…" she said to her son as she began to hug him. "I'm sorry I cursed you…"

Shirou looked at his adoptive father and asked what's going on. Kiritsugu gave him a small smile and said. "Shirou, this is your mother, she's been looking all over for you." Shirou was stunned for a moment before he hugged his mother back.

"Mom, what's wrong?" the 12-year-old Shirou asked his mother. She just continued to cry on his shoulder, not once letting him go or answering his questions. She hated herself right now. Her son was immortal like herself, he would be cursed to forever walk this earth alone, forced to watch as his loved ones all died and turn to dust around him.

She was afraid that he would curse her, be angry at her, and remove himself from her life because of this. She wanted her son to live a fulfilling life, to die satisfied in his achievements and to see his future lover in the afterlife. But her immortality had robbed him of his dream.

Worse of all, the clock tower, and all families with ties to it, will hunt him down, take him away, and experiment on him to achieve the same immortality. 'No' she thought, 'I won't let them take him, I won't let them take away my son.' She hugged him even tighter. Her sobbing settled down, allowing her to catch herself and start answering his questions.

"Shirou, I'm sorry…because of me, you're immortal, or in the early stages of it really. The Mages association will hunt you down because of me. Because of what you are."

Shirou was stunned at his revelation, 'no way, I'm…immortal. Why would mom be upset at his news?'

"Why are you upset mom, shouldn't this be good news to you?" Shirou asked his mother with the naivety of youth. "No Shirou." She said to him as she removed her head from his left shoulder to look at her son right in the eye.

"I am Scathach, the immortal Queen of the Land of Shadows. You are its prince…that makes you a prime target for any Magus in the area, or in your life in general." She looked down for a brief moment, she knows there's only one thing she can do, it's what any good parent would do. "Tomorrow I will begin your training. I won't let any of those Clocktower dogs take you from me."

* * *

Late into the night, Scathach walked into her son's room, she felt that he was unwell. She saw that he was sweating hard through the covers and his clothes. She quietly laid down next to him and held his head close to her heart once more, resting her chin on his head.

"I won't let those monster's take you from me…I won't." She whispered and petted his hair, calming him down and drawing back his nightmares. She knew all to well what atrocities the Mages Association is capable of doing. She's had to clean up a few of their messes in her long life. She knew she'd have a long time to train her son, her little Prince of Shadows.

**Hello Everyone, you're probably confused, this is something that someone requested me to write. This is a Saber route story, but Shirou won't have any relationships with the Matou's or Tohsaka's because of their clocktower relations. There's no way in hell that Scathach would allow her son to be anywhere near them. **

**I've already got a story board ready for this one, it will be a one shot series, no I'm not abandoning my trilogy that is Fate/Darkness, ShirouxLawfull Good Morgan is just taking a break right now, I don't want to leave it unfinished.**

**Please leave a review if you like what I've written so far. **

**Update:3/5/2020. I've changed and added a few things to make sure the timeline is right. I was wrong about how old Shirou was when Kiristugu died. He was actually 12, not 14. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 2: Training**

It had been several days since Scathach entered the Emiya family's lives. Shirou was happy to learn that his mother was alive and well, but Taiga wasn't happy at first when she saw Scathach, even going as far as to challenge her to a duel to see who can protect Shirou better…she quickly regretted that decision. Taiga knew her place after that one-sided duel, she didn't even land a single hit on Scathach.

His mother's training was harder than he thought, a lot harder. She trained him in everything she knew in physical combat. she saw great potential in her child, even more than she did when she first saw Cu Chulainn, she didn't have to train him much when it came to archery, he was as skilled as ever when it came to that, Kiritsugu said that Shirou only missed once, and that was only on purpose. Scathach could not express how proud she was of her son when she heard this, if only he was as good with a spear.

He was good, just not at the level that she had hoped. He did show great promise with swordsmanship, however. This got an idea going in the Queen's head, perhaps she could mix up his swordsmanship training with spearman ship. That way he could wield a sword staff variant of Gae Bolg.

But that would be 5 years from now, right now, Scathach would have to train her son everyday until he was at the point where she felt that he was safe to be alone. He was upset that he would have to abandon his friends, one of them was a Matou, much to her dismay.

***CRASH! * **

"Again!" Scathach roared. Kiritsugu was worried that she'd break her son, but he didn't want to die sooner by angering someone who is considered a Celtic death goddess.

Another defeat, Shirou hadn't won a single duel yet, they've been training since 5:30 AM, he hadn't taken a break yet. He was determined to impress his mother, to show her that he's not a weakling, that he can be a warrior that can save lives. Scathach saw that her son had the soul of a proud and noble warrior, but she didn't really like how naive he was. She would have to train that out of him.

***CLUNG * **

Shirou saw the strike before it happened, he successfully parried his mother's next strike, a spear thrust, with his training shinai. He stopped, confused as to what just happened.

"let me guess," his mother said in a smug tone. "You saw my strike before it happened, didn't you Shirou?" he nodded. "Is that another thing I got from you, Mom?" Shirou was curious just how much power he got from his mother.

"You are correct, though there is more than just that, my son. We'll being your training in Runecraft later today. Right now, you need to take a break, we've been at this since before dawn. I'll cook up something for both you and Kiritsugu." Shirou wanted to continue his training, there was so much more he wanted to learn from his mother. He learned that he was a prince, he was becoming an immortal being, and that he would be a prime target for other Magi if they learned about his origins.

But she was right, if they kept on training until noon nonstop, then he would have passed out due to exhaustion.

At around noon, Scathach was in the Emiya family kitchen when she got a call on her Nokia 8250, 'Caller Unknown' is what it said, she decided to answer it.

"Hello, Anna O'Pike speaking." Scathach used her current alias, waiting for a response.

_"There's no need to be subtle, o Queen of Shadows." _The voice, it was a soothing, feminine voice. "Who is this?" Scathach was serious, only a handful of beings would know who she truly is. _"A fellow immortal, like both you and your son. I only wish to talk." _Who is this? Whoever it is, she was clearly an enemy, or so Scathach thought.

"What about him?" _"He is the key to my sister's salvation." _At that moment Scathach knew who she was talking to, "Oh, in what way is my son the key to your sister's salvation, Morgan la Fey?" there was a long pause after she said that name, Scathach could tell that her caller hated that title.

_"…I no longer go by that title. That name got my children killed…please, I just want to talk." _Morgan said to Scathach in a pained tone. Scathach knows all too well, the pain of losing family, it doesn't matter if you hated them or not, losing family was, and always will be, painful all beyond description. "I see that your time on this earth has changed you a lot, Dark Queen of the Fae."

_"Your son will fight in the next grail war, five years from now, with a saber class servant named Artoria Pendragon." _That shut Scathach up immediately, to think that her son would fight in the same conflict she almost lost him to.

_"If you want, I can help with his training. There will be a foe that he will face that is beyond anything you've faced before." _"Stay out of it! If it's a wraith then I can handle it!" she was beyond angry at this point. _"This 'thing' is no mere wraith. It is an angry god. And no, it is not divine by any means. It is the same god that almost killed him and is currently killing his hero." _Scathach needed to know more now, Angra Mainyu…she would kill him herself for trying to take her son's life.

"…I won't allow you to train my son, but…I will take your word. Will you send him a catalyst to summon your sister for the war?" _"No need, he already has her sheath inside him. all he needs his fresh blood and the incantation." _'Kiritsugu…You didn't…' she thought, she was now angry at him, but that anger quickly subsided, she realized that if he didn't then her boy would have died that day 5 years ago.

"Have a nice day, Morgan Pendragon."

_"And you as well, 'Anna O'Pike'" _Scathach quickly hung up and got back to cooking, she was also filled with new thoughts. She would have to double down on her son's training, she only had three years to train him to such a level that she would be comfortable with. She wasn't happy with this news in the slightest.

Much to the Emiya's surprise, Scathach had taken in the Japanese lifestyle quickly, she enjoyed the endless relaxation the breeze offered in the open house, but right now wasn't the time for that, she had to prepare for her son's runecraft training after he got home from school, she told Shirou very clearly that she doesn't want him to be near or even talk to Rin Tohsaka or to either of the Matou's. Shirou knew fully well why. He didn't like it, but he did as his mother told.

Scathach was really a stay at home mom, it helped that she was incredibly wealthy. 'As any queen should be.' She told this to her son the day after she re-entered his life. She didn't think much on her son's biological father, he was a businessman who beat up four thugs who were trying to foolishly mug her.

Kiritsugu was a positive father figure for Shirou, much to Scathach's surprise, even more so on how much of a gentleman he made her son. The only thing that she would have a problem with right now is his fledgling ideals that he gets from him. But those ideals did give him purpose in life.

Perhaps…perhaps she could save his child from the Einzberns? The old man doesn't have much time left to live. She got up from the spot she was resting at and went to find Kiristugu. Only to see him colasped onto the floor. She rushed to his side to see if he was okay.

"Kiritsugu, are you alright!" she said with worry and urgency, she can't have her son's savior die just yet. He groaned as he was brought up with her help. Coughing up blood into his hands. He only has about 2 months or less left to live.

"I'm…I'm alight, just worry about training Shirou…please." His voice was hoarse. "Are you kidding me? You're not alright, Kiritsugu. What on earth would I tell Shirou if I found you dead?" he was silent after she said that.

"…What do you want?" he knew she was up to something, "I want to help you save your daughter." He almost collapsed again. He didn't expect her to say that, but he was ready as always. "I'm…I'm afraid that it might be too late to save her, she'd hate me right now if anything else." Scathach knew what he meant by that. "Then…do you want Shirou to save her?"

"…no, not yet…I have something else in mind." 'something else in mind.' What did he mean by that? She wondered. He pulled out a small letter, addressed to Illyasviel von Einzbern. "When my daughter comes here for the next war, make sure either you or Shirou give this to her. It'll explain everything and serves as my apology to her."

What…he's…he's just going to give up? "Kiristsugu…don't tell me that you're giving up on saving your child?" he answered her question with a yes and tears. He didn't want to do this, but he knew his life was fading. He couldn't save his flesh and blood, the only living reminder of his family, and Irisviel's greatest gift to him.

"please…don't make this harder for me than it already is, you think I want to give up on my daughter? I don't…I…I just don't have any other options left." He sounded defeated. Kiritsugu Emiya, the Great Magus Killer…defeated.

When Shirou got home from school, he noticed that Kiritsugu was worse than the last remembered, he was getting more and more worried about his adoptive father. But Scathach told him that they already know, the focused back on his training, but this time Scatach needed to find out what her son's Origin and Elements where.

"Shirou," She started, standing in the middle of the Emiya Dojo. "Today, we'll start your magecraft training, but before we do that, I need to learn what your Origin and element are." Shirou looked confused for a moment, Scathach wasn't surprised, Kiritsugu wasn't much when it came to being a Magus, he was a warrior and assassin first and foremost.

"Now, to start, your origin and elements are both different, but aligned in some way. Origins are the starting point that difines your existence and your actions, where as your element is something that you can manipulate and use, things like metal or air." As Scathach continued her explanation, Shirou had given his mother his full attention.

"Now, hold still, this is going to take but a brief moment." Scathach said to her child, reaching out her right and placing it on his heart. What she found was both fascinating, and even more terrifying. "Shirou…" she said with worry. "You…You're an incarnation, meaning both your origin and element are aligned, both of which are 'Sword.' this means that you are a living weapon." She was trying to hold back tears at this revelation, her son will be hunted down by the association for so many reasons no, but the last one will top them all off.

"And the last part is that you have a realty marble that is almost done developing within your soul." He was confused, "What's a Reality Marble?" he asked. "It is the manifestation of your innerself, or in other worlds, you have your own inner world that, if used correctly, can easily turn the side of all of your battles to only favor you."

As the months went by, Kiritsugu passed away, stargazing with Shirou. 'I wanted to be a hero.' He told to his son. Shirou swore that he would live up to his father's ideals, he doubled down on his training, but for others around Fuyuki. Things got a turn for the worst.

Shinji Matou had accidently stumbled upon his sister's…'training'…he managed to escape without anyone noticing him, he felt sick to his core. He felt shame for feeling envious of Sakura for her magical talents.

He was filled with a new sensation; he knew that the grail war would happen in 5 years. That's plenty of time to plan out the war. Shinji was changed for the better from his self-hatred. He wanted to save someone, he wanted to save his sister Sakura.

'don't worry Sakura,' he said in his head, 'I'll save you; I promise…even if I die, saving you would make my death meaningful.'

**AN: its come to my attention that some of my readers where confused on why Scathach saw Shirou inheriting her immortality as a curse, immortality, for those who have it, is a curse. Not a blessing. They are forced to watch as their loved ones fade into dust while they continue living. **

**I've decided to also change up Shinji's story arc, this time, instead of him being someone you want to strangle in his sleep, I'll try to make him into something like his late Uncle, trying to save Sakura, even through questionable means.**

**This is staying as a saber route. I'm just debating on whether or not she stays the same or is summoned Altered. I'll leave it to a vote by you the readers. **

**Update: Fixed lore breaks here and there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate: Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

**Rites of Passage.**

5 years have passed by, Shirou's training was almost done, Scathach decided to train her son in more topics than she did with her most famous pupil, The Hound of Culann. It was relatively easy for her, even training him in Runecraft, she knew the he could be trusted with the Primordial Runes she had. The only other person to be taught these runes specific runes by her was her firstborn child and mortal daughter, Uathach. She was happy that Uathach was able to live a happy life, but…Scathach also knew that she would have wanted to help with her brother's training if she were here.

They trained on weekends until nightfall. She sacrificed her son's social life for combat training and experience. A necessary sacrifice in her opinion if she wanted her son to survive the moon lit world. Once the war starts next year, his existence as a demigod would be revealed. Scathach did turn into a goddess as she grew older, being 2 millennia old.*

A Goddess of the Dead. *

***CLANG* *WHACK* **

As Shirou continued to dodge and parry his mother's attacks with his training sword staff and feats of great speed and athleticism, Scathach was thinking on how would Shirou react when he got his Gae Bolg, tomorrow is his 16th birthday. His was done being made in The Land of Shadows, a Sword Staff variant of the cursed spear that pierces with death or mortal pain. But she also ordered her subjects to make him a suit of armor, lightweight and flexible, but still be able to protect his body.

Shirou was also starting to show a bit more of this mother in himself, his amber irises now had crimson hue circling their original color. His speed, strength, and endurance were almost exactly like hers, and Scathach also theorized that he also might have inherited her fury, but he was also one of the most calm warriors she'd ever trained, Cu Chulann would get into temper tantrums at times, but Shirou never had one. He accepted his defeats and moved on, learning from them so that they might not happen again.

A true warrior prince through and through. She was always proud at how strong he was; he was the most capable warrior she'd ever created. But she also knew that his powers would make him into a force of Nature.

After another set of parrying each other's attacks, Scathach stopped their duel, "We should take a break, we've been at this for 7 hours now." Shirou kept his guard up. "Why, I'm not even tired?" Scathach knew pride and knew it well. She learned from her pupil's mistakes when it came to it.

"Keep an eye on that pride of yours, my son. It will only make you lose more fights in the future." Shirou knew his mother was right, he had over 2 millennia's worth of experience, she's seen great warriors fall due to them not controlling their pride and egos.

"I think you can show Miss Fujimura how much you've improved; you know how much of a tiger she is." Shirou chuckled a bit, he knew his surrogate sister was jealous that his mother was the one training him, but she was also too scared to say it.

"You really need to let him out more miss Anna." She always said this to her, every weekend. "Shirou isn't going to have an easy life if you keep him coopt up in that Dojo all day." Oh, she had no idea how hard life would be for him without that training.

* * *

Rin was frustrated once more, 'That damned fake priest!' she said in her head. 'He needs to know to keep his mind to himself!" she always hated him, ever since the first day they met. But his combat training did have its benefits. She knew The Holy Grail War was to start next February. She would need these lessons in Bajiquan and know them well until they became second nature.

Afterall, who wouldn't want the ability to turn an opponent's heart into mush with a single punch or kick? Rin Tohsaka did. She knew that she would eventually fight in close quarters. But at least she didn't have to worry about that pathetic weakling Shinji Matou.

But…Shinji was very protective and supportive of her…his sister, Sakura. Even encouraging to follow her heart if she found someone she liked.

"He's definitely changed for the better. I wonder what caused such a drastic change in his personality and his attitude towards Sakura?" Rin thought out loud.

But to her dismay, and Shinji as well, Sakura's affections were only to one certain red head, someone who used to be friends with Shinji until his biological mother came back into his life, Shirou Emiya. He never spoke to either Shinji, Sakura, or herself. 'A bit rude really.'

There was also something…off…about him, like he wasn't entirely human. She remembered that his eyes used to be solid amber, but now they had a crimson outline. His build was also something else, he had to constantly order new uniforms because his old ones were too tight. Not really much of a problem in her opinion, or any other girl that attended Homurahara Academy.

The other thing about him was his mother, Anna O'Pike. Rin only saw her a handful of times, her appearance was strange as well, long violet hair with striking red eyes that looked like they can stare right into ones very soul. She also always got the attention of all the boys at the school because of her beauty, but they were too scared of angering Shirou in the process of noticing her. One almost got close to flirting with her…that is until Shirou gave him a death stare so terrifying, that it almost gave the poor guy a heart attack.

The first time she saw miss Anna, she wore all black, a dress coat that went down to her thighs, leggings, and thigh high boots. It was like she was showing off her natural beauty, almost like she was bragging about how much better she was.

Shirou was also passionate about combat and bettering one's self. He gave the new members of the archery club advice that saved the school at times during yearly competitions. Everyone was surprised when he turned down the offer of becoming the next club president.

There was also that aura around him, it spoke of old nobility, like a royal prince that didn't demanded his subjects to respect him, it's almost like he _deserved _to be respected, like he achieved an impossible feat to earn it.

Rin did try to talk to him once to see why he turned it down, he just kept ignoring her. That…that jerk! How could he just ignore her, Rin Tohsaka, the school idol!

These thoughts constantly invaded her mind as she trekked her way back to the Tohsaka manner. It was getting darker as she continued her stroll. She wasn't scared, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Rin Tohsaka knows that the grail will choose her to be a master, she wants to summon a saber class servant, the strongest of them all. That way victory can be guaranteed. All she has to do is study, perfect, and memorize the incantation she will use to summon her servant. By perfecting the incantation, she might be guaranteed a Saber class Servant.

That's what she got to work on the moment she walked through her door. But Fate had other plans for her.

* * *

He did it again, Shirou Emiya ignored his pleas to notice his sister and acknowledge her affections towards him. he was trying his best to support her, to be a proper big brother. But it was all so frustrating! If only that red-haired fool would listen to him, to hear him out. All Shinji wants is to save both Sakura, and her delicate heart. She's been through so much already, the constant years of being violated…

It made him sick to his core. He _will _enter the war in her stead. Shinji Matou was determined to save her. If he died saving her, then it would all be worth it in the end. All that mattered to him was saving Sakura. He doesn't care that he isn't a magus, he doesn't care that he doesn't have Magic Circuits, all he cares about was Sakura summoning a Servant strong enough and willing to listen to him so that he can save her.

All that mattered was saving Sakura.

"Just wait a little longer, Sakura…I _will _save you." He said as he entered his room, watching as Sakura entered that damned basement to be violated by their…"Grandfather"…

* * *

Shirou already knew how important today was, his 16th birthday. For some, this was a big day, for others, just another birthday. For Shirou however, this meant so much more, he had to pass his mother's test. He feared that he would have to fight her for 12 hours or something. A constant since of dread filled his mind. He also wondered what gifts she had ready for him.

His dreams didn't show him what his prizes were if he passed the test, but they did tell him that he had to go to his Dojo to do it.

he opened the door, he was right, there she was. Scathach in her training cloths, next to her was a tea kettle, two cups, and their training weapons. Shirou wore his too, ready for any attack she might have planned.

"Sit down, my son." She spoke with a calm tone. He walked towards her and did it without a word.

"You're probably ready for anything at this moment, just like how I trained you to." He wordlessly nodded. "Well, you are right to do that." She paused, taking a sip from her tea and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hold back; I expect you to do much the same."

Shirou focused his nerves. It was almost dawn, they had to make this quick, Taiga liked to get to the Emiya residence early to eat whatever they had just cooked before going to work.

It started in a flash, Scathach grabbed her weapon to strike down her child, but he grabbed his and parried her blow, going in for a repost, she dodged it with the grace of a dancer. Shirou readied himself in a defensive stance, Scathach leapt into the air, ready to strike her son once more. Shioru rolled to his right to dodge it and her attack from behind within mere milliseconds.

They fought until Shirou finally managed to go on the offensive, this time he unleashed a flurry of attacks, a normal human would have only seen blurs, but to them it was only normal. Shirou grabbed the tip of her training spear with his cross guard, both weapons have their respective advantaged and disadvantages. He successfully broke his mother's grip on her spear before going in for the final blow. A downward slash with his sword staff.

He held it like a one-handed sword and struck a blow on her right shoulder. He won! He…he actually did it, he bested his mother, The Celtic Goddess of the Dead. Scathach of all people

"I'm impressed." She said with pride. "You've successfully beaten me, no one has ever done that. Not even your half-sister before you. Go get cleaned up, I'll get your gifts ready for you." She said this with a small smile on her lips. She knew he was ready for whatever came in his way.

Shirou did as she said, he needed it anyway. The smell of himself was so potent, he could easily smell his trail. It didn't help that he detected magic through smell, all of those years of cooking made this develop.

After he was done getting cleaned up and changed into a pair of clean cloths. He felt his mother's presence in his shed. She was waiting for him. it'd be rude to keep her waiting.

"So, what's all of this?" he asked her, there was a large chest in the middle of his shed. Scathach only gave him a smug look, "Open it, see for yourself." He opened it, what waited for him was a suit of armor. "Try it on, see out it fits."

He did try it on, it was perfect, the metal was painted black with dark silver, Celtic inspired highlights, the cloths for it were all dark reds instead of the violets his mother wore. His left arm had more armor than his right, acting as a shield. The helmet helped to obscure his identity and to perfectly protect his face and head. The tips of the gauntlets were somewhat clawed, giving him a menacing appearance.

"They just came in from The Land of Shadows." Scathach said to Shirou, she had some wraiths of blacksmiths make this armor. She went to the back of the Shed and pulled out a long weapon case and passed it to Shirou. "Open it, you've earned it." He did, what he saw astonished him.

A beautiful crimson red sword staff, with a single line going down the middle of the blade with circles on it. It gave off an aura that spoke of bloodshed and death. He knew what this was…Gae Bolg…HIS Gae Bolg.

"Be careful with that thing, my son." She said with a small, sincere smile. She knows he's ready to face the moon lit world, single handedly if he has to. The only thing she didn't know what to train him, to use was his Reality Marble, he would have to figure that out on his own. She knows her son too well to know that, that's the only thing he's been trying to figure out when they weren't training.

"Mom…I…I don't know what to say…" he breathed out. "Then don't, saver this moment, it might be your last moment of peace as you know it." Scathach replied with a sad smile now, she knows full well his life will be hell.

* * *

Shirou got ready for school shortly after that, he discovered that his mother placed a rune on his armor that allows him to summon it at will, better to be safe than sorry.

His mother had almost completely trained out the ideals Kiristugu left him, but Shirou swore to keep them, to live up to those ideals. It gave his now immortal life purpose. Better to live by that then wallow in loneliness and sorrow.

This weapon…it was unlike anything he ever held, or even used. the blade wanted to spill blood. It's almost like it has a will of its own, but Shirou will beat that out of it through combat in 1 year. The weight, the length, everything about this weapon was flawless. Despite it being a cursed spear, he didn't care, he valued his weapon and held it with pride.

Every night he's been plague with vague images of the future, he saw great warriors and monsters. A shadow unlike anything he's read or studied, a beast with a fragile heart, a red dragon with a human shadow, being consumed by the darkness, trying to snuff out the light that lived within its heart, and finally, a warrior clad in red and black, standing on top of a sword covered hill, blades of various designs all pierced his body, but he still stood strong, trying to hold back the tears he held in his eyes.

All of these vague visons of the future gave him a good idea on to what the Grail War was going to be like, it kept his mind busy as he worked on his latest project. He may have been terrifying at times, but he still helped the other school clubs, he was currently fixing the school council's heater. He still loved to tinker and help others when he could. It helped pass his free time when he wasn't training with his mother.

Scathach's training had made him into the perfect killing machine, but he also was taught to have a free will of his own, to make his own choices. But he still avoided the Magus families of Fuyuki.

Shirou looked out onto the spot where his father figure and savior passed away two years ago. Kiristugu was instrumental in making Shirou man he is now, he told Shirou so many important things that night, what he used to be, about his daughter that he regretted failing to save. _"Don't worry old man. I'll save her one day, I promise." "Yes…thank you, Shirou…It really is a beautiful night isn't it."_

That memory always played out the same, down to the last detail of Kiritsugu's last breath. He died peacefully, with a small smile…it hurt Shirou whenever he thought about it. But dwelling on the past gets nothing done in the present.

Shinji and Rin tried to talk to him at times in school, but he ignored them. He didn't want to be so rude to them, he just knows that his mother has eyes everywhere. A Raven always followed him to school and watched his every move, several ravens at times too. Crows were Morrigan's familiars, it made since that the Raven acted as Scathach's familiars, both Morrigan, and his mother were connected in ways, one being a goddess of death, the other being a goddess of the dead.

There was even a raven keeping an eye on him right now, Poe was his name, he was Shirou's familiar. He was three years old; he treaded Poe more like a pet than anything. Though he did keep an eye out for him, altering Shirou when a Magus was nearby, or when Fuji-nee was nearby and hungry.

Its surprising that Rin Tohsaka, the 'genius first-class magus' didn't realize that Poe was Shirou's familiar, or that all of the other ravens in Fuyuki were also his mother's familiars. He chuckled every time she missed that detail. "Guess she's not as brilliant as she think's she is." He though out loud, even a freshman at the Clocktower could have pieced it together.

*CAW…CAW*

Poe cried out to his master, Shirou quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to start cooking. To the average person, it was just a pet crying out to its owner, but to Shirou and Scathach, it was an alarm that a hungry tiger was approaching.

"Good Morning Shirou!" Taiga said as she burst through the doorway. She really was a tiger in human form, despite what she said to everyone that she's not. "Hello Tiger." Shirou teased her, he knows he's trending on dangerous waters calling her that.

"I'M NOT A TIGER!" she sure does roar like one. "I'll start believing that once you stop roaring like one, Fuji-nee." He said teasingly, Scathach always said that they really do act like natural siblings. She could always trust Fujimura; she was almost like family to her as well.

"That's enough, Shirou, I think miss tiger and I would like to have our breakfast soon." Maybe that somehow passes her attention. "yeah-HEY!"

never mind.

***AN: In some versions of the Ulster Cycle, Scathach is described the Goddess of the Dead, not to be confused with the Goddess of Death, Morrigan. So Shirou is a demigod in this story. **

**The reason why she's two millennia old is because it's said that the tale of Ulster was set around before the 1****st**** century. **

**Someone said that I should combine both Saber and Saber Alter, I like that idea so I'm going to use that, it makes since seen that Shirou is pretty dark when it comes to his origins, he's the Prince of the Land of Shadows after all. **

**If it's somehow passed your mind, Poe's name come from Edgar Allen Poe. **

**I'm making sure to study a lot of Celtic mythology, I find it to be pretty interesting, seeing that I'm Scotch-Irish myself. **

**The next chapter is going to be called "The Summoning of Heroes." **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: over 100 followers! Holy Crap!**

**Fate: Prince of Shadows.**

**Chapter 4**

**Summoning of Heroes. **

(Fuyuki Japan. 2004.)

She dreamed the same dream, of her parents, before the war. The last day she would ever see her father again. She knew at the time that there was a war going on, not a war between nations or people. But Magi, practitioners of the mystic arts. She somehow knew, back then that these moments might be the last she gets to spend time with her father.

*RING*

The annoying sound of a constant ringing could be heard in Rin's ears, the ringing of an alarm clock. "uggghhh." She let out a long groan, she hated this part of the day. Waking up in the morning was always the worst part.

The continuous ringing finally got on her nerves, she picked up the clock and threw it, screaming "Shut. UP already!" when it hit the wall, the accursed thing continued its sound. Rin wanted to go back to sleep, but the alarm clock didn't let up, she begrudgingly got up and shut it off. She needed more sleep, but she knew that she had an image and reputation to keep. Being her school idol, she has to do these things to make sure no one is suspicious of her.

So many things to do in the morning, double checking homework, getting ready, keeping an eye on her former sister, Sakura, and her protective brother Shinji. Also watch out for those accursed ravens that seem to only show up when Shirou, the school's fake janitor and star athlete, showed up.

But she also had to remember that tonight was _very_ important. She had to summon her Servant. For Rin Tohsaka, this was big, she had to keep the family honor and win the grail or die trying.

Tens years have passed since the last war, 50 years earlier then it should have started.

After she got done getting ready, she almost started her trek towards her school, almost…she had to get her family pendant. "I know it hasn't really begun just yet," she said her thoughts out loud, "But I can be too careful, can I?"

The journey to school was…strange. It was quiet, too quiet. Not that she minded the peace, but this was just strange, at least the bitter child of winter kept things somewhat normal. "Guess it's just one of those da-"

*CAW CAW*

Those damned birds, these ravens are just a pain. But there wasn't just one, there was a conspiracy of ravens, 5 of them. These things only bring bad luck. Some say that's just superstition, but Magi know that's far from the truth.

Rin tried her best to ignore the annoying birds. Continuing her walk towards her school. The ravens always brought her mind to Shriou Emiya, he was so strange. She always wondered if he was really human or not.

'_All well_' she thought_, 'better leave my mind off of the matter.'_ When she arrived at her school, she was greeted by the captain of the Archery Club. Ayako Mitzuzuri.

"Oh, hi Tohaska. You're here early?" Rin looked at her with confusion. "Oh, Hi Mitzuzuri. What's the time anyway."

"It's just passed 7, why, did you leave at the wrong time?"

'_That's right'_ Rin said in her head. _'after I figured out father's puzzle, all the clocks went crazy. Leaving them ahead an hour, I was so tired that I didn't bother fixing them._' Rin looked back at Ayako and said, "It's nothing, guess all my clocks might be early that's all."

Ayako moved o the nearest stair way to sit down. "So, do you want to watch the archery club?"

*CAW CAW*

Both Rin and Ayako looked up at the school's roof, as usual, Shirou's conspiracy of ravens were here. Rin was annoyed even more now. "Well, seeing that Emiya's pets are here, might as well go watch the Archery Club."

Rin followed Ayako to the Archer Clubs range, to her surprise, Shinji and Sakura were already there. Shinji was giving her advise and helping her steady her aim. Giving her a guiding hand while doing it.

"Now, hold your breath as you bull the arrow back." She did as her brother said. "Steady yourself…then release!" Sakura had hit the dead center of the target. Sakura looked surprised, she did it. She got a bullseye!

"I…I got it!" she said breathlessly. "Nice shot!" Ayako exclaimed. Rin was somewhat left speechless after what she saw. But something also caught her eye, Sakura was somewhat smiling…that's great! Rin almost never saw Sakura smiling. Sakura was almost too busy looking for Shirou.

Shinji looked over his shoulder, then greeted Rin with a smile. "Hi Tohsaka! Come to see the Archery Club today?" He's always been a positive brother towards Sakura, trying to help her make more friends. "Sadly no, I'm only here to get away from those stupid birds." Shinji let out a small sigh, "I see, well I don't blame you. Those damned things are annoying."

Rin watched them fire arrows into the targets, some missing, some hitting their marks.

"It sure is a shame that Emiya quit the club." Ayako said, "that guy _never _missed." Shinji tensed up when he heard 'Emiya.' "I'm kind of glad he's gone, that guy took these kinds of things too seriously if you ask me." Ayako looked disappointed upon hearing this from her vice president.

"Oni-Chan, don't be like that, he's just misunderstood." Said Sakura, she always had a soft spot when it came to Shirou Emiya.

"Come on Shinji, don't so hard on him, aren't you guys friends?" Shinji drooped hi shoulders. "We used to be, but ever since his mother came back into his life, he's completely changed. It's like he's a different person." Shinji sounded disappointed. Like he hated that they were no longer friends.

"Well, I better get going." Rin said to the trio. "I need to prepare for some assignments today. Goodluck you guys." The three bid her farewell as she walked away from the archery range to get inside. Trying her best to avoid giving the ravens any attention.

When she was inside, she ran into some other classmates and even the English teacher, Taiga Fujimaru. The two greeted each other and went about their separate ways. She had a run in with her rival, Issei Ryuudou. The two insulted one another, their typical routine. Until Shirou walked out of the Student council room with a freshly repaired heater. He didn't say a single word to Rin, only just focusing on what he saw as being important.

It was easy to spot him out in Homurahara Academy. He stood at a whopping 6 western feet. He had to have his uniforms be tailored made, his mother had to money to get him at least 6 pairs of those damned things. Rin estimated that they all costed about 500,000 Yen each.

Rin gave Shirou a cold shoulder as well. She didn't know why he didn't even speak to her or the Matou's, perhaps some bad blood between his family with theirs? She let it go for now. She had a day of school to get through.

The rest of the day was relatively mundane. It would be if you wanted to participle in a battle royal for an omnipotent wish granting device.

When she got home. Her landline started to ring the moment she passed it. She let it go to a voice message, she already knew who was speaking through the other end. Her legal guardian, Keire Kotomine, who was also the overseer of the grail war.

"Rin, its me. As I'm sure you are aware, the deadline is tomorrow. I'd advice you hurry and decide immediately. Only two slots remain, they are the Archer and Saber classes. Their masters must be chosen without delay. Summon your servant and establish your command seals imminently. Of course, if you're not participating in the Holy Grail War, that's a different matter."

Rin silenced the damned device after that. A burning feeling could be felt on her right hand, her command seals had formed. she went into her family's workshop and started moving furniture around so that she can have enough room to make her summoning circle. Once the grandfather clock in her workshop read 2:00 AM, she started the ritual.

She said to herself that if she started her ritual at 2:00 AM, she could summon Saber without a catalyst, mocking those higher powers that looked down upon her.

With a handful of gems, she started her incantation.

"For the elements Silver and Iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts. And for the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.

"Close the four gates. Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

"Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it.

"Set. Heed my words.

"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.

"If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!

"I hereby swear. That I shall be all the good in the world.

"That I shall defeat all evil in the world.

"Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in these great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of Scales!"

Rin unleashed a surge of mana, causing her whole house to shake. She did it! "I did it! That was flawless!" she looked at her command seals with pride. But then looked around to see her servant, or rather, lack of one. Before a loud booming sound could be heard from her living room, followed by her house shaking again.

Rin rushed to her living room door but found it to be blocked by something on the other side. She was almost panicking at this point. "Damn It!" she repeated to curse at herself, trying to break down the door until she succeeded. What she saw showed her that he did summon a Servant.

A tall man, at around 187 cm(6.3feet), with pulled back ashen white hair, caramel tan skin, clad in red, black, and steel platings around vital spots. He opened on of his eyes with a smug look, revealing his steel grey eyes. Rin looked behind him to see a grandfather clock and then realized that she did something wrong.

All of her clocks were set an hour ahead. Meaning it's 1:00 AM, not 2:00 AM. she crouched down and yelled in frustration. "AGH! Why did you give me this task, father!?" she said to herself before regaining her composure, she was in the presence of an epic hero, she can't mess this up.

"Alright, what are you?" she questioned he unknown hero.

"That's the first thing you say to me?" he sounded cocky with that deep, baritone voice of his. "Well, well, well, looks like I've been drawn by quite the unusual little master…no wait, I must have drawn the shortest straw." His also had a bit of cynicism in his tone.

Rin walked up to the hero. "You're my Servant, correct?" the servant answered her question with one of his own. "And are you presumed to be my Master? You weren't present when I was summoned." Rin raised her right hand up to show her command seals.

The Servant shrugged his shoulders and stood up, walking towards Rin. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was are you worthy of my loyalty?" she was offended by this; how dare he be this cynical. "Excuse me? I'm not good enough to be your master?" she was starting to sound irritated by this Servant's attitude.

HE walked up to her until he was right in front of her. "I'm completely dissatisfied, but I'll acknowledge you as my master, but…only on one condition. In the war to come, I will not obey your commands, I will decide how I battle." He moved his head up slightly with that cocky smug on his face before he continued, "You don't have any objections, do you?"

"I see." Rin's irritation was becoming more and more audible. "So, you begrudgingly accept me as your master, but refuse to take my tactical advice? How can that be? You are my Servant are you not?" The Servant moved back to the ruined furniture to sit down back into his original position from before, he was unknowingly walking on _very _thin ice by playing with her emotions like this. It only made it worse that he continued to keep that smug look on his face.

"Yes, but in form only. So, I will obey you in form only. Oh and, I'll be calling my own shots."

Rin's blood was boiling! This servant had a death wish, that's for sure.

"Until this Holy Grail War ends, I suggest you sit tight in the cellar. If you do that, even a novice like you should stay alive." He continued his cocky attitude. Like she was beneath him.

'_Now that's IT!' _Rin yelled in her head.

"Oh, have I made you angry?" the oblivious Servant said, he didn't even notice that Rin's fist were shaking with rage. "Well, I have great respect for your office. After all, I was summoned to win a great victory for my Master." Rin was ready to explode right now, _'if he keeps this up…I'll make sure he pays…'_

"My victory will be your victory, and I will pass on any fruits I find to you. Is that agreeable?" he paused for a second. "I don't expect…anything from you." _'that's. IT'_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rin roared with all of her rage. But that wasn't enough for her, not by a long shot.

"Fine! I'll show you who's the Master! Anfung!" she yelled, getting the white-haired Servant's full attention with him panicking. "What! Are you crazy? Hold on!" he pleaded to the aggravated teenager. "NO! you listen, I am the goddamn Mater and you are MY Servant!" she started an incantation in German, a language he barely understood. "You will obey my every command!"

She used the first of her precious command seals, it barely affected him, save for making him grunt a bit. "Are you stupid! That was a waste of a command seal!" he berated her for her foolishness. Though he did deserve it for pushing her emotions and pride like that.

Rin looked embarrassed; she knew that her Servant was right. she wasted one of her three seals. "Let's take this somewhere else." She said with a faint voice and a small blush. The Servant and Master went to her late father's office.

* * *

(Next Day)

The memories of the old fire from 10 years ago replayed in his mind. The same fire that took away his old life and birth father. He walked in the inferno aimlessly, covering his ears from the screams of the dying around him. he eventually collapsed; he felt the ground he laid on vibrate. He saw at the corner of his eyes a pillar fell on his body. Burying him with its weight.

"-Hirou? Shirou?"

He was awakened by a woman with long, violet hair. His mother, Scathach. "Don't want you to be late for school, sleepy head." She said to Shirou as he got up, rubbing his bleary eyes. "You were having that nightmare again, I can tell." she started to walk towards his bedroom door. His room was always the same, no posters, weapons, or anything to decorate it or show what he's like.

Scathach knew her son all to well. She's the one who trained him after all. "Yeah…it was that nightmare again. You know I don't like talking about it." Scathach turned around to look at her son. She was empathetic when it came to talking about this topic, she saw her fair share of tragedies in her immortal life.

"Breakfast will be ready soon; I suggest you get cleaned up for today. Remember to walk home the moment you're done with work." Scathach was also the protective kind of parent when it came to Shirou. She wasn't like this with Uathach, her daughter, but that was only because Uathach was born mortal, Shirou wasn't mortal.

"I'll make it quick; I know you have more important things to do today, Mom." He said with some tiredness. They stayed up training until midnight, he didn't stop fighting until he passed out. Scathach had to carry him to bed last night.

Shirou grabbed some clean cloths and walked towards his bathroom to get cleaned up, he heard his familiar, Poe, tell him that Taiga was already here and waiting for her breakfast so that she can go to work and grade some test.

Scathach was currently cooking some scotched eggs for the three of them, Taiga was always fascinated with some foreign cuisine. Scathach, being an immortal Goddess of the Dead, took up cooking sometime in her long life. What else would one do if all they had was endless free time? It did come in handy for dealing with miss Fujimura, keeping her distracted to make sure that she didn't break something in her hunger fueled anger.

"He sure does take a lot after you, Miss O'Pike." Taiga got Scathach's attention. "Yes, he does." She replied with just those few words, she didn't have to go into more details about him. "He's even getting those red eyes of yours, they sure are weird." Scathach smiled at that. She also knew that Shirou had inherited her warrior fury. That time a student tried to flirt with her…the look Shirou gave him amused her, only one of her blood could make a death stare _that _intense.

She did get some complaints from other parents, saying that Shirou should be placed in a private school. She shot down their suggestions. She didn't want her son to be in a school with snobby brats. Homurahara Academy loved him for his athleticism, he always got the school 1st place in competitions for a few years. That is until he quit the clubs so that he could focus and his arcane studies.

It wasn't long until Shirou entered the dinning room. Taiga was busy reading the morning newspaper, but she did hear surrogate brother walk in. "Morning, Shirou." "Morning Fuji-nee." He usually spoke in a calm tone, but at home, he spoke in a comfortable way. He felt like he was comfortable to act how he wanted here.

He also helped with fixing some of the club's equipment and other things, like the broken heaters and AC units for the academic clubs. "So," Taiga said to Shirou, "you got any big plans today?" Shirou turned on the TV before replying. "No really, just some old family business and research."

"Oh, really, I was hoping you could rejoin the Archery club, we could use our 'noble warrior' to beat out our competition again." Shirou gave a sharp knew that Shirou was of noble blood, but she didn't know that he was a prince.

"…You know I hate being called that, Fuji-nee. It's like you being called 'Tiger.'" Shirou said with a somewhat annoyed tone. That nickname always annoyed him. "I'm sorry Shirou, it slipped. I swear. We could just use your help with the other first years on showing them on how a professional does it."

"I thought that you still had Mitzuzuri? I know she's pretty good with a bow." He really didn't like going on with this topic, but he also couldn't tell Taiga the real reason why he quit the clubs he was in. "We do. It's just not the same without you, Shirou." She was begging for him to come back.

"What's brought this on Fuji-nee? Is there someone you're trying to hook me up with?" Taiga blushed for a bit before answering. "Y-Yes! How did you know?" Shirou gave her a smug look before he answered back. "I've been around my mother too much, I'm even getting her talent to look straight through people." Shirou didn't have to look to see that his mother was trying to hold back some laughter, she raised him well it seems.

Shirou sighed once more, he wasn't as foolish as some would think. He's still dense, he just knows when someone is trying to hook him up with someone else.

"Sakura Matou, she's perfect for you!" both Shirou and Scathach stopped dead, Scathach coldly turned around to give Taiga a death glare, giving the room a cold feeling. Taiga knew she just messed. "W-What? Did I say something?" she said nervously.

"I will not. have my son. date someone like her." Scathach was furious. She had clear rules when it came to things in her house, having a magus from the association n said house goes against them. "S-Sorry! I won't mention her again."

They ate breakfast in silence after that, Taiga rushed out of the house to get to work. "Make sure to not be late Shirou!" she said as she sped down the road on her scooter. Shirou just shook his head with disbelief, she may be 24 years old, but she's really just a kid.

Scathach was washing dishes when Shirou turned up the TV's volume, the news said that there were more 'gas leaks.' They already knew what was going on. "Looks like Caster claimed more lives. We should stop this, mom." Scathach agreed, but she also knew that it was too early. "We will, Shirou. Just be patient, I'm sure that miss 'Second Owner' is hard at work stopping them too."

"I know it's too early. It's just that…you know how much I hate seeing innocent lives being in danger or taken." Scathach sighed sharply before saying her son's name once more.

"I know mom, you nearly trained those ideals out of me, but I'm sticking to them. They give me purpose." She found it rather silly that her son kept the ideals of his father figure and savior, but…he was right. those foolish ideals gave him purpose in his unending life.

"I want you to summon your Servant tonight. We'll make sure this will be the last Holy Grail War." Shirou agreed with her, he will summon his servant tonight. "Do you have a catalyst for me?" Scathach turned around, drying her hands with a towel. "No need, Kiritsugu implanted one into you, I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"What's the catalyst?" Shirou asked. "I'll let you figure that out. You're more than capable of doing that yourself." Shirou started pondering about this. "Can I at least have a hint." Scathach silently said no to his question. She wanted to see the shocked face of her son later on in the war.

Shirou quietly got up to check on his workshop before he left for school, he held his noble phantasm in there, locked away in its case. He opened it to make sure that it was there, it was. The long, jagged blade wanted to cause bloodshed and destruction, common for most cursed weapons.

He ran his right hand over the blade, almost caressing it. He took great care into practicing and cleaning it. It wasn't made out of metal; it was made out of the bones of a slain sea monster. A weapon capable of slaying entire armies in the hands of someone who knew how to wield it properly. A weapon that can only be held in the hands of gods and demigods.

Shirou's senses alerted him that something was coming, but it wasn't a threat. He sensed that his familiar was getting closer.

("Hey, Shirou! You're going to be late if you keep lovin' that weapon.") Shirou was both annoyed and amused by his familiar's smart mouthed personality. "I know, I know, Poe. So long as you stop saying 'Nevermore' and scaring the literature club at school."

("Awwww…but I love doing that. You know how hard I'm trying to get you to date one of the cute bookworms?") Shirou blushed slightly. "Please stop that Poe." Poe just drooped his wings. He was always cartoonish when it came to conversing with his master. He closed the case and locked it up, making sure that in the case of anyone or magus breaking in, they wouldn't be able to steal his prized sword staff.

"Bye mom." "Have a good day at school Shirou." The two parted way, Scathach staying home and managing some old documents. She said that they were getting a package from a 'Lady Morgan Prydwen' today.

While Shirou was walking towards school, his thoughts were on the catalyst Kiritsugu left him. what was it that Kiritsugu used to save him all those years ago? What can it do? Who does it truly belong to?

Shirou's train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens. He sniffed the air, finding the scent of blood in it, it was fresh. He whispered to his familiar, "Poe go see what that's all about. Report back to me once you've gathered enough data." The bird flew off his shoulder and did as he was told. Shirou continued his trek towards his school with little thought, patiently waiting for Poe's report.

("Hey Shirou! I'm baaaack!") Poe cried out to Shirou.

"What did you find?" he whispered; Poe made several faint noises into Shirou's left ear. ("There was a murder. Only 1 survivor, a kid, I think. I read some of the notes, they said that the murder weapon was a long thin blade, like a Katana or a Spear.")

Shirou blinked a few times after hearing that. _'A Spear? Must be Lancer then. Saber hasn't been summoned yet.' _Shirou did get some on lookers, they were confused and surprised at seeing a 182 cm tall high school student with a raven on his left shoulder. He wouldn't blame them; he was unusual when it came to his appearance.

He noticed more and more ravens as he got closer towards Homurahara Academy, Shirou knew that his mother didn't like the idea of him attending a school with two more Magi, so Scathach opted to have her eyes and ears everywhere, not a single block was left unwatched in Fuyuki.

"Mom sure likes to be informed." Shirou thought outload as he neared the entryway to his school. Shirou really wanted to make more friends here, but he also knew that doing that would be pointless in the end. _'What's the point in having friends or lovers if you know you're going to outlive them all?' _ his mother's words echoed in his mind, her philosophy was built upon her immortal life and how she observed the rest of Humanity. He couldn't find any way to argue back really.

Poe flew off Shirou's shoulder to rest at a nearby tree. ("I'll wait for you here until lunch, Shirou.") Shirou nodded, silently acknowledging his familiar's words. He then looked down towards his wrest watch. He still had time to fix the heater and other equipment. Shirou always enjoyed helping others, and the academic clubs had malfunctioning equipment most of the time.

He made his way towards the student council room to get to work. Issei told him that there were two broken heaters.

"This school's budgeting priorities are completely out of whack." Issei said to Shirou, who was busy working on the heater in front of him "I'm sure I'm part of the problem, Issei, I got the school nothing but gold last year. I think that athletic clubs got an increase this year because of me."

Issei grunted in annoyance, he knew Shirou was right. "It must be, we used to get a bit more money last year." Issei paused. "And so, they've given zero thought on how to hand the non-athletic clubs, so all of them are in bad shape."

"Don't tell me, there's more broken heaters." "there are." Issei replied calmly. Shirou moved his left hand to grab another tool "I'll leave the room so you can do your magic." Issei said on instinct, Shirou looked up and gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks, Issei."

Shirou activated his Magic Circuits, letting mana flow through his hands as he traced a rune to reveal the broken parts. He fixed the heater back into shape, '_better tell Issei that I'm done with this one.' _He picked it up with ease. His mother's training had more benefits then drawbacks.

"So, where the next one?" "It's in the Literature Club. I think it's about to ghost us." "I'll see what I can do." Shirou also helped with fixing personal items. He just couldn't say no when it came to helping anyone that wasn't a Magus.

His day at school was somewhat mundane, until lunch happened. He was on the roof, his mother's familiars were everywhere around the school. His right hand started to feel like it was burning. He looked down and saw that his command seals had formed. "Guess I'd better summon my servant tonight."

Apparently, Rin had called in sick today from what he heard from other students. "Guess that means she already summoned her Servant. Hopefully she didn't summon a Saber." He knew something was up. She was never sick. Magecraft could heal even basic illness like the common cold.

The rest of the day was a haze for him, work went faster then he expected at the Copenhagen. He did as his mother said, get home the moment work is done. Poe flew down onto his shoulder once more, keeping his master and friend company.

("So, you gonna summon a Saber, Shirou?") Poe said.

"_Of course, they are best Servants after all. Maybe the catalyst Kiritsugu left me will give us a guaranteed victory. Then we can put an end to these pointless wars_." Shirou said to his familiar through their telepathic link to not draw attention.

("Hey Shirou. Is that Tohsaka up there?") Poe pointed out as they crossed a bridge. He reinforced his eyes to get a better view of what it was the his feathered familiar was talking about.

"Yep, that's her alright." He said to Poe out loud. "It's best we ignore her, I can sense something else is with her, a Servant Perhaps?" ("Good idea, I know you're a perfectly immortal demi-god and all, but there's too many witnesses. It'd be too messy.") Shirou silently continued his trek back home. He had a Servant to summon.

He had a run in with a little albino girl, wearing a coat that was royal purple, she looked around 7 or 8 years of age. An Einzbern perhaps? He just walked past her, trying to ignore her. He knows all too well that the Einzberns are masters of Alchemy.

Time almost moved to a stand still as she spoke behind his back. "You'd better summon yours too, or you're going to die…_big brother_." Shirou's eyes shot open. _'It can't be…' _he turned around to call her out, but she was gone.

"That had to be her…that had to be Illya!" Shirou blinked a few times. She had to be nearby. But he didn't since her presence anywhere. Shirou begrudgingly continued what he was originally doing. His mom wasn't going to be happy with him if he kept her waiting.

But now he also had to get Kiritsugu's letter, he made that for his daughter and her alone. He said that it would explain everything to her. Shirou knew that this would fulfill the promise he made to Kiritsugu and the day he died.

"I'm home." He yelled. He didn't feel Taiga's presence nearby, maybe she's eating at home tonight. "Welcome back." Scathach said in a calm tone. She always had that air of nobility with her when she wasn't fighting. She was sitting in the dinning room with a kettle ready and some cups. Enjoying her expensive tea, '_typical for her.' _Shirou thought.

"It's almost time. I've already prepared the summoning circle…I'll wait here until its done. Have you memorized the incantation?" Shirou was quick to respond. "I have. I take it that Archer has already been summoned?" Scathach nodded yes to her son's question before sipping down on some tea she made not to long ago.

"I'll get going then. This will be the last Holy Grail War…no survivors?" Shirou quickly turned around as he was walking out to the shed.

"We will let the Tohsaka heiress survive. We could use her to provide the Association evidence that the Holy Grail of Fuyuki is corrupted. After that, we silence her." Shirou nodded. It was all about keeping their existence a secret. They can't take any chances.

He waited in his workshop until 2:00 AM. the summoning circle started to glow a pale blue light, It was time. Shirou walked towards the circle and started his incantation.

"For the elements silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts.

"And for my ancestor, Árd-Greimne*. Close the gates of the four directions.

"Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

"Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it.

"Heed my words.

"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.

"If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.

"I swear…I will be all the good in the world. And I shall hunt down all evil in the world.

"Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!"

A bright light enveloped the shed. Shirou had to cover his eyes with his arms before looking at his Servant. A woman who stood at 154 cm, wore a royal blue and white medival style dress and knight armor. She had golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"I ask of you," Her voice spoke of old nobility, but was also strong, yet gentle. "are you my master?"

**AN: I've decided for the beginning of this chapter, it mostly stays inline with the cannon story for Rin, the next chapter will be completely original.**

**Tell me what Servant you think is going to die in the worst way possible. Is it Rider, Lancer, Archer, Caster, or Gil? If so, then why. **

***Árd-Greimne is the father of Scathach in celtic mythology**

**In all reality, the more and more I look at this story, the more and more I realize how screwed everyone else is…they're basically dealing with a non-divine goddess of a Celtic underworld and her demigod son who both have perfect immortality with cursed polearms. **

**One of you said that I should use UBW Shirou as Archer, good idea, but I'm using that in another story I've got planned. This Archer is the cannon one, it's just that I've got something…special…planned for him. **

**I've decided that now I'm going to just use the OG Saber, I'm sorry for this change in direction for her character. But writing her as a mix between OG and Alter is, and was, going to be difficult to pull off, I don't think I can do that. That and there's already enough poetry with their relationship in this story, one of Light, the other Shadow.**

**One of the reviews said that they don't want this to be an NTR or Harem story. Relax, what kind of a sick, twisted monster do think I am? There's no way in hell I'm going to make this into a harem. You can sleep better at night knowing that. **

**If anyone is wondering, this is a mixed and remixed route, meaning that I'm merging all three routes and then remixing them to fit this new Shirou. So, there's a mix of everything but with my own twist to the formula. **

**Sadly, I'm putting Chosen by the Dark on hiatus until further notice, you guys and gals seem to love this story and idea. I'm glad you like it. I'm also on writer's block for that series right now.**

**And lastly. If anyone is wondering what Poe's personality is based on. Think back to Griffon, one of V's familiars Devil May Cry 5. That's what he's based on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 5**

**The First Night.**

"Are you going to your school today, Master?" Archer said to her through their telepathic link while she walked down the sidewalks of Fuyuki. "Of course. There's only one other magus family here in Fuyuki, but they're nothing but a shadow of their former self. They can never produce a master." Rin said with arrogance.

"So, what you are saying is there is indeed another Magus at your school, but this person has insufficient mana to ever become a master." "Exactly." Rin, once more, said with confidence that spoke of a mages pride. "nevertheless, Rin, there is an exception to everything, what if there is a magus or magi that you are unaware of at this school of yours?" Rin continued to walk, passing Archers words as nothing but impossibility. Until she reached a certain point on the school grounds.

The air felt thicker, her heart felt like it skipped a beat, and finally, the Ravens were missing. Someone put a barrier around her school. She rushed to the bottom of a stair well to talk to her Servant in privacy. "This is more than just stale air; can you tell if a barrier has been set up Archer?" "Not fully, but preparations seem to be underway. To act so boldly, this person is either a heavy hitter…" "Or is a complete novice." She finished Archer's sentence.

"This is nothing more but a third-rate hack if anyone could sense it. Its sloppy, a first-rate magus stays hidden until they're ready to strike." she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She looked over the corner to see Shinji, holding a Grimoire. "Shinji? You're responsible for doing this?" she said with a mix confusion and anger.

"It was the only way for us to get your attention without altering the rest of the world that magecraft exist." He said with an almost disappointed done. Rin looked back at the Grimoire's cover to see only one flower petal shaped command seal.

"You already used two of your command seals?" Rin said with annoyance. '_such incompetence! And he's the Matou master?' _she thought. "No, the other two are with Sakura. Now before you ask-" he said as Rin was about to yell at him. "-no, I didn't force this one off her. I made a deal with my…'Grandfather'…I get the grail, Sakura goes free. Simple as that." Shinji was being honest with her. Rin could tell.

"Free from what, I may ask?" She said, anger still present in her tone. Shinji looked down, disgusted about the very thought of it. "…I'd rather not talk about it right now. How about I make it up to you, I give you a list of all the seals I've had Sakura's Servant placed, you go destroy them." Rin didn't react to this, but her invisible Servant did.

Archer didn't remember much about his past, but he did know that Shinji as a jerk to everyone who spoke ill about him, this was all wrong to him. seeing his former friend act so kind to everyone and even acting like an actual brother towards Sakura.

"Does her Servant still have a link to her?" Rin asked. "Of course, the bloodfort was only built to get our attention, nothing more. Right now, I'm just a posing master, you know how protective I am of Sakura." Rin gave this a quick thought. "What is it that you're trying to do Shinji? Are you asking for an alliance?"

"Kind of." He said as he wrote down a list of locations where the seals were placed. "I'll ask for a proper alliance tomorrow. I don't trust my sister being alone with that…thing…" he passed the list to Rin and walked away.

"_You shouldn't have accepted his offer Rin." _The red cladded hero said. "Why, he's just looking out for his sister."

* * *

Shirou was sitting in his dining room. Next to him was Saber, who sat in a meditative stance and still wearing the same medieval dress she was summoned in. while to his right was his mother. Casually drinking some Earl Grey tea. The room was silent, save for the clock ticking.

"You probably have some questions?" Scathach said to the golden-haired Servant. Saber looked up towards crimson-eyed Celtic Goddess. "Yes, I do have a small number of them." Saber said with a mechanical, yet regal voice. "Has it already been 50 years?" "No actually," Shirou started, "it's only been ten years since the last war." Saber was taken aback by this. "Ten years?" Shirou nodded.

"That's not all." Scathach stated this time. "The Holy Grail of Fuyuki is corrupted." "WHAT!" Saber yelled while standing up with anger and surprise. "How can the Holy Grail be corrupted! Or are you just deceiving me." Shirou and Scathach stay calm, sipping away at their breakfast tea.

"It's no lie, Saber. The Holy Grail is nothing more but a Monkey's Paw right now, any wish you make now will lead to the end of the world." Shirou said to his Servant. "I can show you the scar it left behind if you want proof." Shirou got up and left the dining room.

"What are you doing, Master?" "Please, call me Shirou. I don't like the term 'Master.' And what I'm going to get changed. I'll show you around the city. A lot has changed in these 10 years." He said calmly. Saber was scared, scared at the prospect of the one thing that could grant her wish is also the very thing that can end the world as she knew it.

Shirou changed into a red, long sleeve button up shirt and black dress pants, a black tie, and a black blazer, and finally a black trench coat like Kiritsugu's, but he also grabbed a red scarf, it was a mystic code that allowed him to easily detect restless spirits. He'd be on vacation for two weeks, officially that is. He looked at himself on his mirror, making sure that the cuffs and tie were on correctly. His mother had trained him in more than just physical combat and arcane studies.

She also taught him in proper manors when it came to be a prince. Just because he rules over the dead doesn't mean he can't look dignified. Luckily Shirou had 6 identical suits ready, just in case. "A monarch must always be prepared for battle." He thought out loud.

Shirou opened his door to let his Familiar get a look of him. ("Lookin' good as always.") Shirou smirked. "Thank you, Poe, looks like you're getting better with your manners." ("Now that you're dressed and all, are you going to ask that cute blondie out?") Shirou shook his head. "And I spoke too soon." He said with disappointment.

Meanwhile, Scathach was with a calmed down Saber. After explaining everything that lead to the Holy Grail being corrupted to what it is now.

"Follow me Saber." Scathach said to her son's heroic spirit. "We have some clothes prepared for you." Saber did follow the violet haired woman, but also kept her distance. She knew a powerful opponent when she saw one.

Scathach looked back at Saber before continuing her walk towards the guest house. "You'll be staying in here for the remainder of the war. I have several bounded fields around the house, so you don't have to worry about my son's safety."

"But wouldn't that leave my Master open to attacks? Do you not care for your son?" Scathach turned around and gave her a small, smug smile. "That's high and mighty coming from you, Arthur…" Saber lost all ability to speak after that. "h-H-How did you know?" she said in a light voice. So many surprises in such a short amount of time.

"Your sister isn't the only immortal that walks this Earth. She's the one who said that you'd be summoned. She's the one who go you the clothes you'll be wearing. She even made you a fake ID. Ah here we are." She stopped what she was saying and opened the door to reveal a western style room. "I hope your stay, Lady Prydwen." Scathach said teasingly as she walked back towards the dining room to listen to the news.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Scathach started once more, "You don't have to worry about my son that much, if anything, you should be more worried about the other master's safety."

Saber was left alone in her room. So many thoughts were flying in her head. _'How is Morgan still alive? Why is she doing this? Who is that woman? How did she know my name?' _Saber saw that on the left corner of her room was a large traveling case with a letter addressed to her on it. She already knew that it was written by Morgan. she wanted to tear it apart, ignore all that was written in it. But she didn't something was holding her back, a need, an urge. An urge to get answers.

Saber looked through the travel carry on finding several expensive dresses. A blue ribbon, white blouse, blue skirt and black tights. Her boots fit the design perfectly it seemed. She was expecting some lewd or revealing clothing, not these. Saber was lost for words once more.

"What happened to you Morgan?" She asked herself. She knew that her sister was best described as 'A witch among witches.'

Shirou waited at the doorway as he put on his shoes, he wasn't going to wear just regular tennis shoes for this suit. That make him look like an idiot with these clothes. He'd let Saber take her time, so much was revealed to her in such a short time. It made since to give her some space right now. His mother was listening to the news when one of her familiars flew in to give her some information.

'Hm. Well Shirou, it's a good thing I pulled you from school for two weeks, apparently there's a nasty bounded field erected over your school. My familiar has told me that if it were to be activated, it would drain every one of their mana." She said calmly. Shirou's eyes widened.

"What!" he said with a panicking tone. "Why would Caster put a barrier around my school? That doesn't make any since." Shirou paused, he was right. this didn't make since. "Unless…it was another Servant that placed the barrier…" He said as the placed his right hand on his chin, thinking the whole situation through.

Scathach chuckled. "I've raised you well." Her familiar flew off her shoulder. "You already figured out that your Servant is still alive so she can't dematerialize, what else have you figured out, my son." Shirou gave her a blank look, he was still trying to figure out his Servant's identity. '_She had a sword sheathed in wind and air. So, she could be anyone, but she didn't give off the holy aura of a saint. So that means she can't be Jeanne D'Arc.' _He continued his investigation on his Servant's identity, his mother refused to tell him who she was.

Scathach wanted to see the look of pure shock on her son's face once he finds out that he summoned none other than the famous King of Knights, she knew that she would get entertainment from that. She knew that the two would also get along well.

"Shirou," His mother started. "Saber is related to Lady Morgan, so please take care of her. Make sure to call her 'Lady Artoria Prydwen' when in front of commoners." Shirou was puzzled by this at first but decided to go along with what his mother said.

Once Saber returned from her room with a new outfit. The white and blue color scheme with a white coat and blue scarf. "Ready to go, Saber?" Shirou asked politely. "Yes, of course. Where are we going if I may ask?" Shirou answered her question immediately. "I was going to show you around the city, remember. We'll start with the park, it's where the last war concluded." Shirou opened the door and Saber followed. Scathach stayed home to keep an eye on things around the city.

"Be sure to not be around certain parts of the park at night, Saber. There's still some spirits we're trying to get rid of." Saber looked at her master with surprise once more. "Spirits?" "Yes, well, wraiths to be more exact. There used to be hundreds of them, I even killed a few myself. Now there's only a handful left. One was even a banshee." Saber was enthralled by Shirou's retelling of his past, they continued to walk towards familiar grounds, until she saw a massive clearing.

The ground was filled with nothing but negative emotions, so potent, it could be best compared to a reality marble, something that Merlin taught her about.

Fuyuki park, there used to be tall buildings and many homes here, now just reduced to a simple park with trees and barren soil. Shirou physically flinched at the felling the park gave him, leaning on a nearby lamp post. Saber noticed this, "Are you alight, Shirou?" Shirou got his breathing, trying to regain his composure.

"I'll be alright…just…give me a minute." The phantom smell of burning flesh invaded his mind. Flashes of the fire from ten years ago threated to break out. Shirou's breathing paced. "Let's…let's leave…" Saber wrapped both of her arms around her master's right arm, helping him stand up. Shirou was sweating and burning up. His eyes were blank. He wasn't with her at that moment. She rushed Shirou out of the area and to a nearby city bench. Trying to calm him down.

Once Shirou did calm down, Saber let go and he started to explain to her what happened after she destroyed the Lesser Grail of the last war. "A tear in the sky was created, what spilled out of it was a wave of endless curses…all made for one purpose…to take lives, what you felt in the park was the scar left behind by Angra Mainyu. Over five hundred people died, only I survived. I don't know if it was the artifact that Kiritsugu implanted into me that saved me, or if it was my mother's blood that saved me."

Saber paused, _'Avalon…'_ she said in her head. "Those deaths…are the reason why I fight…I fight to make sure that another tragedy like that never happens again. So, Saber…do you believe me when I say that the Holy Grail is corrupted?" Saber was filled with something else, an emotion she hasn't felt in some time. Newfound determination. she would have to abandon her wish, but she would save countless lives by doing so.

"Yes…I believe you Shirou. But how are we going to convince the other Masters that the Grail is corrupted?" Saber had a good question, one that Shirou already had an answer for. "We're not." Saber looked at him with a puzzled look. "Huh?" "Most of the other Masters have ties to the Mages Association. They cannot not know what I really am." Shirou paused as he looked up to find his familiar resting on a nearby tree. He could tell that Poe looked worried about him. "I'm…not human…to be honest with you Saber…I'm…well, it's rather complicated. Guess I'll have it be shown to you when we encounter our enemy Servant."

* * *

Little did the two know, they were being watched my several eyes. One belonging to a heartbroken girl, the other a wrathful child. "No…" the purpled haired one said. "Please…don't take him from me…" She huddled down at the bottom of a stair well of her School. Sakura's Servant tried to comfort her through their link, telling her that he was just with his Servant. But that only made things worse, she knows that the one her heart beats for is now competing in something she could lose him to.

Rider rushed to her master's side as fast as she could without getting detected by other Servants. "Sakura, please listen. There's something about the one you care about." Sakura looked up at Rider and asked, "What is it?" "there's something familiar about him, something that can kill you. I suggest you tread with caution when he's around."

Sakura was confused by what Rider said. "I…I just want him to notice me…" she started to tear up. It was at this moment that her brother found her. "Sakura!" he rushed to her aid, asking her what happened. She just stayed silent. Trying to bottle up her emotions. Shinji continued to comfort her.

After school was done, Shinji escorted Sakura back home and stayed by her side for the rest of the night, he didn't trust Zoken would be true to his word. He did some digging into the family records in secret and found out just how old Zoken really was.

Shinji needed this alliance to work, it was the fastest way to save Sakura. "Sakura," He started as they sat in their living room. "What did you see?" She looked down, saddened at what she witnessed. "I saw that Shirou has been chosen as the Seventh Master. He said that it was Saber." Shinji knew how much this meant for her; she didn't want him to be chosen.

'_Maybe…" _a thought occurred in Shinji's head. _'Maybe he'll listen to us now.' _

Shirou showed Saber the rest of Fuyuki, she was surprised to see how much of the city has changed in just the span of a decade. They mostly looked around the potential hot spots for the battlefield, but they stopped at the occasional café or two along the way.

Right now, they were at their final café. It was an expensive one too. They served high quality food and drinks; Saber's eyes lit up then the smell of it reached her nose. They took an outdoor table so that they can get a better view of their surroundings. Calm, but ready for a fight at any moment.

He just ordered just regular coffee. He was like his mother in that he preferred simplicity with certain things. Saber ordered some peach tea simply because it intrigued her. She also had quite the appetite, Shirou wrote a mental note of this. No normal human should be eating this much food so quickly ad still be hungry. Not only that, her magical presence was astounding, like a phantasmal creature.

"I take it you like the food, Lady Prydwen?" she perked up when he spoke, she didn't mind the fake name. She only nodded. Her eyes almost glowed with glee over how good the food was. He already knew that his bill would be a big one. But he didn't care, he could afford it anyway. He was never going to be in financial trouble with how much money he and his mother have.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her eyes answered his question, she smiled lightly, Shirou was caught off guard by her smile, almost stumbling over. "Shirou! Are you alright?" she said worryingly with a regal and firm voice. "I'm alright, you just caught me off guard, that's all." She looked confused by this. Shirou didn't have to see, but he knew that his familiar was laughing his feathers off seeing this.

"I wasn't expecting you to smile like that, that's all." Shirou explained what really happened, causing Saber to blush a bit. "Is-Is it wrong?" She stuttered. Shirou was about to as well. "How about we just change the topic?" he said with a slightly embarrassed voice.

They left soon after before Saber was banned for eating all of their food. Shirou sniffed the air for magical energy. He found several signatures. Even picking up several wraiths. He subtly etched some runes he knew would affect them, making sure that they move on into the afterlife. Whichever one that may be.

They did this to pass the time as well. They can't be seen performing magecraft or anything unusual in public during the daytime. To many witnesses.

* * *

Rin had destroyed 6 of the seals that Shinji made. She admitted it was rather clever to get her attention by making this barrier. The only problem was that she didn't giver the where in the locations he had placed them.

She found the seventh one on the roof of the school. It was rather easy to find compared to the others. This one was also the trigger point, if this one was activated, everyone one in the school would have been drained of both Mana and Od.

"Archer, would your kind so something like this?" She asked her Servant out of curiosity. _"Yes, we would." _He started, still incorporeal, _"we are fundamentally non-corporeal beings. Just as your kind partakes of meat as nourishment, Servants partake of minds and souls. In other words, the more we ingest, the greater our mana stores become." _

"You mean the amount of Mana master's supply their Servants isn't enough?" Rin questioned Archer. _"It's not that it isn't enough, but that more is always better. It is basic strategy for a Master to supply their Servant with as much mana as they can get." _

Rin was disgusted by this. She was relieved that Shinji only ordered this to get her attention, it was rather cleaver to only use it for that sole reason. "Well…it's good to see that idiot isn't as foolish as a thought he was." She went back to work with the barrier. "This one should be the nail in coffin for it."

"Aww, are you going to destroy it now? What a waste" a male voice said with disappointment. Rin turned around to see a man with blue hair and a blue armored body suit, red eyes, and holding a blood red barbed spear. He sat in a crouching position, smiling at her with an almost smug look.

Rin stayed silent, a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. "Gonna stay silent heh? Well that's a shame. I'm sure that invisible buddy of yours will be fun to talk with." Rin was shocked by what he said. "You can see Archer? You're a Servant!"

"And if you know that little girl, can I assume that you are my enemy?" Rin looked around her surroundings, she was at a massive disadvantage. she knew that she had to reinforce her legs to jump out. That way they can get an advantage over their opponents.

"Impressive." The Blue Servant noticed her plan. "You seem ignorant, but you've got the gist of things." He paused. "Boy, I really blew it. I shouldn't have let curiosity…" he paused once more, letting his spear give a red glow. "…Get the better of me and spoken up. Teacher would have beaten me for that."

Rin dashed towards the closest ledge. Dodging attacks left and right before reinforcing her legs with a mental high-speed incantation. Jumping over the fencing on the roof.

"Archer! I leave the landing to you!" he caught his young master before she could hit the ground. Rin tried to escape, almost being hit by Lancer. Archer blocked the attack with a weapon in his left hand. Rin looked back to see that he held a strange short sword in his left hand with a Yin and Yang symbol.

"Archer!" she said while catching her breath. He didn't say anything, just continuing to stare down at his enemy. "Ha, now that's more like it!" the enemy servant said with excitement. "I'm okay with people who get right down to business!"

"Lancer-Class Servant?" she questioned. "Indeed." He answered her question almost immediately. "Your Servant doesn't strike me as a Saber though." He tensed up, readying his spear's power. "Who are you?" he said in an angered tone. Archer didn't respond only continuing to stare down his opponent.

"Heh, you don't seem like the proper, single-combat type, either. So, an Archer." He concluded, he thrusted the bottom of his spear onto the ground, waiting. "Go on, take your bow." Archer continued to stand there like a statue.

"Archer?" Rin said with worry. She then realized that he wasn't standing like a statue, he was waiting for orders. HER orders. "Archer, you'll get no assistance from me. Show me what you can do." He smirked as he was given the order. _'time to have some fun.' _He thought. A surge of energy went through hi, giving hi more strength for this fight. Lancer looked on with a blank look on his face. They stayed still for only a few brief moments before archer vanished into thin air. Leaving a cloud of dust.

Lancer's eyes were focused. She saw Archer's attack before it happened. He was fast, not that that fast. They traded blows left and right with incredible, inhuman speed. Archer leapt into the air; Lancer saw this as an opportunity. "You fool." He said as he rushed towards his opponent. But Archer parried each and every blow. Lancer did the same. Archer did an overhead strike with his black blade. Sending Lancer flying towards the school behind him.

Lancer threw a large metal object out of his way before rushing back towards Archer, breaking his sword. "Archer!" Rin yelled with fear. She didn't see it, but Archer whispered two words. Activated a spell. he parried Lancers attack with two new swords, the same black blade in his left, and a white blade in his right.

"A duel wielder, huh?" Lancer got flashbacks to his teacher for a brief moment. But he banished those memories for now, he was in a fight to the death. "A mere bowman who thinks he's a swordsman, eh?" they clashed once more.

Lancer broke his swords over and over until he lost track around 27 pairs. "Twenty-Seven. To think I've disarmed you twenty-seven times, yet you still have more" Lancer was annoyed by this. '_If my teacher were still around, she'd beat me to a pulp for being this sloppy.' _

"What's the matter?" Archer finally spoke with his baritone voice. Mocking his opponent. "This wait-and-see approach isn't like you. Where'd all that spirit go?" he wasn't showing it, but Archer enjoyed toying with this particular Servant.

"Trying to provoke me, Archer? Fine, I'll ask the question. What land's Heroic Spirit are you? I've never heard of a bowman who wields two swords" Archer answered his question with something else. "You, on the other hand, are easily identifiable. They say that only the swiftest of heroes are chosen to be spearmen, and you stand head-and-shoulders above them. There aren't even three spearmen of your skill in the world. Add in a beast's agility, and that leaves but one." He continued his blank stare towards the blue lancer.

"Oh? You flatter me, Archer." Lancer's pride and lust for combat was starting to get the better of him, he was intrigued that this nameless warrior figured out who he was. He readied himself, pointed the spear downwards in a diagonal direction. Flooding the cursed weapon with mana. A red glow started to form around the blade. "Let's see if you can-"

*CAW. CAW*

Lancer's heart stopped for a second. His mana stopped flowing towards his spear. He slowly turned around to see a raven. Terror overwhelmed him.

"What's wrong Lancer, scared of birds?" Archer mocked him. "There's a good reason why I fear the raven." He said trembling. He looked around the area. "Why didn't he tell me that there were raven Familiars here?" he asked himself. Rin was confused by this at first before being stunned from realizing that he was right. but it couldn't be possible.

"It's about time you figured it out, Rin Tohsaka." She turned around to see that Shirou was behind her, next to him was a woman in a medieval dress and armor, holding an invisible sword. 'A_ Saber class Servant?' _she thought.

Shirou stretched out his right hand, grabbing a red zigzagging light. A black and red suit of armor formed around him. the weapon he held was similar to Lancer's spear, but it was a sword staff. The blade was jagged and angry, the tips of the cross-guard were sharpened to be used as weapons that bypassed armor and chainmail.

"Saber," he started, "deal with Archer but spare his master, Lancer's mine." Saber was confused at first but turned off all emotions. Focusing all of her attention towards the hero clad in red. Charging a mana burst into her legs before launching herself towards him in the blink of an eye with the power of a hurricane. Archer barely had enough reaction time to dodge her attack. He parried a few of them. He jumped into the air, trying to keep distance between them. He knew that he could get the advantage and knock her out from there.

He still had feelings towards her, he couldn't see himself killing her.

Shirou closed the gap between himself and Lancer, forcing him to use his Clairvoyance to see his attack. Lancer was backing up. Shirou didn't hold back in his flurry of attacks. Effortlessly parrying his opponents attacks with is cursed sword staff.

"So, you really are her son." He said between attacks. "I really hope this works." Lancer readied himself and quickly used his Noble Phantasm.

"Gae Bolg!" he threw his spear towards Shirou. Piercing his armor and heart, yet he still stood tall. Saber looked towards her master in a panic but was scared at what she saw next.

Shirou grabbed the cursed spear and slowly pushed it out of him. he didn't even grunt in pain or caught up blood. No one could tell what he was feeling because his face was obscured by his helmet. "You got blood all over my nice suit. Now you're going to pay. Setanta." He said in a threatening tone. Lancer called back his weapon before making a break for it. Cursing to himself.

Rin, Archer, and Saber were stunned and horrified at what they saw. They saw Shirou push a barbed spear out of him through his back. "Looks like he's gone. Well damn, I was hopping he'd show me more of his skills." He then turned towards Archer and Rin.

"Are you the one who set up the barrier, Rin?" Shirou banished his armor, showing a large hole in his clothing. He etched a rune on them to repair and get rid of the blood on them. She was still stunned at what she saw.

"…Are you immortal?"

**AN: Sorry it took me so long; I just started a VRV account and watched The Garden of Sinners. It's was phenomenal. **

**If anyone is wondering, Shinji in this story is based off the Fate/Extra CCC Shinji. I got tired of him being the a-hole we all love to hate. **

**I tried to show that this Shirou is still suffering from the PTSD he got from surviving the Fuyuki Fire. He doesn't have some of the complexes that the cannon Shirou does, Martyr Complex and Hero Complex. Scathach basically beat those things out of him. **

**A guest said that the Rin in this story is hopeless. She is, and not just her. It's also the other masters, except Illya. **

**For those who don't know Greek mythology. Medusa and Demi-Gods don't get along. Her story should be enough to explain why.**

**I'm also planning on continuing this story with the Grand Order timeline. So that should be fun to explore.**

**Some of you want this story to have happy endings for some characters. Sorry to break it to you, I'm not that kind of writer. This story WILL get darker as it progresses. This is a darker Shirou, expect things to get…messy…when he's "unleashed." Type-Moon is also pretty dark, so I'm staying true to that part of storytelling. **

**One of you asked if Shirou will have any powers similar to what the main characters in Devil May Cry have. No, he will not, both Scathach and Shirou's powers are something you don't want to be released. In FGO, Scathach warns you to not invoke the power she's holding back, so expect to see some of those said powers to be awakened later on. **

**I rewritten some of the earlier chapters to fix an error I made with the lore. So Shirou's been trained by his mother for 4 to 5 years now instead of just 2. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 6**

**Immortal**

"Are you immortal?"

The question the young Magus asked rang through Shirou's mind for only a second. "Yes. I am," he said as he closed his eyes, catching his breath to make sure he kept his cool. He knew that his secret couldn't stay secret for long. "What of it?" he said, trying to maintain his composure. He knew that he would either see her run away in fear or see her walk up to him with endless questions. He started to get a headache just from the very thought of her asking so many questions.

"h-h-How?" she fell onto her knees and hands, trying to comprehend all of the information she gathered during his fight with Lancer. He fought at the exact same speed with the exact same amount of strength as Lancer, if not stronger and faster than him.

Stronger and faster than a Servant. A thrice damned Servant. "Archer! get me out of here!" Rin yelled. he nameless hero obeyed his master's orders without complaint.

"Shall we go after them, Shirou?" Saber asked.

"No, let them go. We have a barrier to destroy, finding the runes that anchor it shouldn't be difficult." He banished his swordstaff and walked into the school, Saber followed him but had her equipment ready.

"How long were you planning to keep this a secret from me, Shirou?" Shirou turned around to answer his Servant's question. "Not long, this was actually my plan to reveal it to you, Saber. You see, I'm not entirely human. I'm a demi-god that possess true immortality. I'll tell you the rest when we get home."

Saber was astounded by what she heard; her master was a true immortal. That meant to her that she can focus solely on combat and not worry about her master's safety and wellbeing. Not only that, she also saw that he can hold his own against other Servants.

'_Just when you think I've seen everything the world has to offer; it throws more at me.' _she thought to herself.

Shirou sniffed out the seals that made up the barrier, destroying any remaining ones to make sure that his schoolmates were all safe. He didn't want another tragedy to happen on the scale of the Fire that happened 10 years ago.

"Saber." Shirou started once he was done destroying the last barrier with a primordial rune. "We should go find Archer's Master; she would know where we can go register for this war."

"You mean that you haven't registered for the war, yet you are a master?" she asked.

"My second father, Kiritsugu, told me not to trust the guy that oversees the War. He said something about a Kirei Kotomine and that he was the most dangerous man he's ever met. If you ask me, I'd say were better keep it like this."

"He is still alive?" Saber asked with toned down shock, she was getting used to all of these twist in such a short time.

"Yeah. Though, from what I heard Kiritsugu say." Shirou paused as they left the school grounds and headed towards the Emiya House. "He shot Kirei through the heart with a 30.06-caliber bullet. There's no way he should be alive right now."

"I agree. We should proceed with caution when we encounter him." Saber said. Shirou chuckled.

"What's so funny." She asked in a regal tone.

"It's just that you remind me of what I used to be like before my mother came back into my life." Saber stopped and looked down at her feet, she wanted to tell him, but she held that desire back, she agreed, slightly, that it would be amusing for her master to figure out her identity himself.

"Saber?" She looked up to find Shirou was somewhat worried about her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just looking at old memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he politely asked her. "I'd rather not, some things are best left in the past." She gave him another smile. Causing him to blush once more. _'Dang it!' _he said mentally, _'that smile of hers. Why is it affecting me like this? And what's this feeling in my chest?'_

* * *

Once Archer and Rin returned to the Tohsaka manner, Rin ran towards her landline phone to do the one thing she thought she'd never do. Call Kirei Kotomine.

"Kirei…I need your help.' She said with a bit of shyness. She'd never done this before. She always had the answers for everything. Planned out everything for this war…she didn't expect the star athlete of her school to be an immortal being capable of tanking a noble phantasm like Gae Bolg.

"Oh? And what has driven you to do something like this?" he said with amusement.

"The Emiya Family. What do you know about them?" She said with fury and seriousness.

"…what's the child's name?" Kirei tried to hold his intrigue.

"Shirou, Shirou Emiya."

"Come to the Church…I'll give you al the information we have on his Family." He hung up after that. Rin did follow his orders for once. Archer was left concerned for so many things, he saw Shirou Emiya, a man who should barely be able to caste Reinforcement, shove Gae Bolg out of his body. It should be impossible for him to even use Runecraft or for him to be almost as tall as he is.

'_What happened to you, Shirou Emiya?' _he thought to himself.

"Archer." Rin asked. He gave her his undivided attention.

"Take me to Fuyuki Church, it's safer if you carry me to there." Archer nodded as a response with a light 'hm"

Once they arrived at Fuyuki Church. Rin passed towards the door. She needs answers on just what it was she saw not even 3 hours ago.

She reached out her hands and open the church doors, only to be greeted by her former mentor Kirei standing behind the church table, a large file sat on it. "Welcome, Rin. I've pulled all the information that we have on the Emiya Family."

Rin walked towards the table and grabbed it. Only for her left hand to be stopped by the Fake Priest. "This information is very…disturbing. I recommend you sit down for it."

"Rin started to worry about how dangerous this family was, once she sat down with a gem to act as a light, she opened the large file. What she found horrified her. Experiments on Dead Apostle, time manipulation, assassination, sniping, explosives, firearms, the list went on and on. Rin almost dropped it because it was too much for her to handle.

"A single Magus Family…did all of this?" she was barely able to even speak.

"Indeed." Kirei deadpanned. "Kiritsugu Emiya earned his title of "Magus Killer." he was also my deadliest adversary 10 years ago." He started to circle around the church's interior before he continued. "From the way your reacting to all of this, this 'Shirou Emiya' is indeed the son of my adversary." He paused as he walked towards his desk. "Rin," She shot up.

"I recommend that you form an alliance with one of the other masters. If he is as deadly as Kiritsugu Emiya, then sticking together is your only chance at obtaining victory." Rin got up and carried the file with her.

"And why are you taking my file with you?"

"I already have an alliance being set up tomorrow, I'm going to need this to show my allies just who it is we're dealing with."

Kirei gave her a fake smile, "A smart decision." Kirei turned around and proceeded to pray.

"Did you get what you wanted, Master?" Archer asked.

"Yes, Archer…" she paused. Scared about what would happen if Shirou found out about this.

"Something wrong?" he was genuinely worried about her wellbeing.

"Oh, nothing to worry about right now. It's just that…to think that the grail chose someone like this to fight in the Holy Grail War." Archer was emotionless as ever, but he knew what she was saying. He knew full well how dangerous Kiritsugu Emiya was in his prime. He was afraid that Shirou Emiya might be much the same in this timeline, but that weapon he held didn't make any since.

'_It was diffantly a variant of Gae Bolg. But how did he even get one of those? They can only be made in The Land of Shadows.' _He thought to himself, trying to figure out what it was he saw tonight.

Once Rin and Archer left. Lancer finally showed himself. "Hey, Master. We need to talk." He said with as much seriousness he could muster. "and what would you like to discuss, Lancer?"

Kirei said in a slightly amused manner. "We've got a problem. My mentor, Scathach, is here. And no, she's not a Servant."

Kirei knew exactly what his stolen Servant meant by this bad. "Can she be killed?" he said in a calm, serious voice.

"'Can she be killed?'" Lancer laughed, "That's impossible. Nothing can harm her. I've even saw her stab herself in the head once, and she remembered doing it. I can't tell you how many times she casually pulled out my spear from her body. Face it, we've already lost." Lancer was almost panicking, memories of his mentors beyond harsh training flooded his mind, but also some memories he cherished, Scathach's daughter, his beloved wife, Uathach.

"Lancer." His memories were pulled to a halt by his master's deep voice. "I need you to patrol the city for now. I need time to think this over." Lancer did leave, all to quickly mind you. it was good for him really, he needed to think on how to approach his mentor. "ugh, family sure is complicated." He said to himself.

Kirei turned around once his Servant left, another presence appeared shortly after. His incarnated Archer class servant from the last war.

"It sounds like you could use my help, Kirei." He blond haired man said.

"Indeed, surely you've heard of the legend of the Queen of the Land of Shadows…Gilgamesh?" Kirei didn't turn around, but he did have Gilgamesh's attention.

"She is a god-slayer. A beast in the shape of a beautiful woman who can slay entire kingdoms single handedly." Gilgamesh said with an unamused tone. "Worry not Kirei, I believe I have something that can finally bring her unending life to an end."

* * *

Shirou and Saber were almost home, until they had a run in with _her_, a little girl with snow white hair and blood red eyes, and she looked like she was 8 years old. Shirou already knew who she was. Illyasivel Von Einzbern, his little sister. Behind her was a towering giant with miss matching eyes, one glowed gold while the other was red. His elbows looked like they were spiked. And he stood over 8 feet tall. In his right hand was a weapon that was a hybrid between a sword and an axe.

"Good evening Big Brother. This is the second time we've met." She said with a childish voice and smile. She walked under s streetlight before making a curtsy. "My name is…"

"Illysaviel von Einzbern." Shirou interrupted her, she was surprised that her father even bothered to tell him who she was. "Or should I say…Illyasviel Emiya von Einzbern." Her mood changed from curiosity to pure hatred. "Berserker…" she said in a sour tone. "Kill them."

The giant rushed towards Shirou in the blink of an eye, hurling his great weapon down to destroy his target.

***BOOM* **

***CLAP***

Shirou summoned his armor and caught it with his hands. Both he and the Berserker were shaking, trying to hold each other back. Saber rushed to her master's aid, pushing the giant back with all her strength with a war cry.

"Shirou, stay back." Saber ordered. But Shirou seemed to be immune to her Charisma skill.

"No, we're fighting him together." He called forth his cursed swordstaff and ready for any attack. Saber hated that her master insisted that he fight this beast with her, but she quickly remembered that he's unstoppable, they can win. "Do you trust me Saber?"

"Yes. I trust you Shirou." She readied her invisible blade. Shirou used an unusual stance for his weapon, but it was flawless none the less. The beast roared with rage and anger.

"Kill them, Heracles." Illya slowly said, her anger was at its boiling point, she wanted to see her adoptive brother die right where he stood.

"What?" Saber flinched, but Shirou kept cool. He leapt towards the Greek hero and slashed at his neck with inhuman speed. Heracles raised his weapon and brought it down at Shirou, but he used his weapon to do a pole jump away from him and landed with a somersault. Shirou quickly leapt back into the air to dodge another blow.

Saber parried the attack that was aimed for her master and dealt a blow towards his heart, but Heracles let the blade stab his left hand. Shirou took this opportunity to stab him in his brain, but Berserker parried it. He tossed Saber away, making sure that her invisible sword is dislodged from his hand and leapt into the air towards the black knight.

Shirou felt hot for a second and kicked Heracles in the face, making him fall onto the ground with enough force to leave a crater. He then pointed his blade towards Heracles's heart and fell.

"Gae! Bolg!" he called out his weapon's name. he threw the weapon like a javelin, hitting his heart the moment its name was called. Shirou stood over what looked like a dead Servant. "Sorry Illya, but this is a war I intent to win."

The beast started to shake; its stone colored skin started to heal rapidly. "What?" Shirou yelled. "It's his Noble Phantasm, The God Hand. You have to kill him at least 12 times if you want to win, Big Brother." Illya said mockingly.

Shirou jumped off of the giant, Saber started to worry about their chances of winning. But Shirou started to laugh behind his helmet.

"This just got more interesting. Thank you, older sister. I've been waiting to let lose for a while now." He readied himself once more, taking control over his breathing and focused only on this one fight. Only to be interrupted by two daggers attached to long chains attached themselves onto Berserker, a woman with long, purple hair and wearing scantily clothes and wore a blindfold. she attacked him left and right.

Berserker tried to grab her, but she dodged his hands before he could grab her. The mystery Servant then tried to make a b-line towards Illya.

"Oh, now you don't." Shirou grew angry, getting a small headache from it. he rushed to his sisiter's aid, out maneuvering the stranger and grabbing her daggers. "Stay away from my sister." He growled. His eyes started to glow crimson, barely visible through his visor. Shirou quickly pushed the stranger away from his sister with a spartan style kick.

"Return to your master and give them this message. If they so much as look at my little sister. I will hunt them down." He was serious, Shirou was very protective when it came to things like family. It was one of the few things he could always remember, so he wanted to cherish any memory he made with them.

The stranger left soon after. So did Illya. She was angry at all of this, how dare they! How dare they ruin her fun!

"Shirou, are you okay?" Saber questioned her master as she walked towards him. she noticed that he had his left hand placed on where his forehead was located. He banished his armor and weapon and called out saber's name.

"Saber…help…" he almost immediately after that. His Familiar finally returned at made several sad noises, worrying about his master. "Shirou!" Saber yelled as she caught him mere moments from completely falling on the ground. She tried to wake him up, only to find her efforts wasted. A conspiracy of Ravens then flew towards her.

Shirou's mother then arrived out of thin air and headed towards her child. "Shirou!" she cursed at him for using his abilities and not controlling his anger. Saber asked what happened.

"His abilities are related to his rage, but his godhood hasn't awakened yet. Help me carry him back home." She sounded frustrated by all of this, Saber did as she demanded. Shirou's familiar, Poe, followed them and helped out with the other familiars by keeping an eye out for their masters.

* * *

Rider almost limped towards her master's home; their 'Grandfather' won't be pleased by this. Rider saw that her summoner's window was open. A perfect entrance to tell them what happened.

"So, what happened to you Rider?" Shinji asked. Once he sat down on Sakura's desk chair.

"The one you love, Master, attacked me. He somehow surpassed my speed and intercepted my attack on Berserker's Master." Rider said emotionlessly. Sakura and Shinji were both confused by this, but Sakura was worried for Shirou's safety above all else.

"Is he alright?" Fear was prominent in Sakura's voice.

"You should be more concerned about your wellbeing, Master. Shirou Emiya isn't human. If he can fight a Servant such as myself with ease, then he is like the one that killed me long ago." Sakura was almost furious that her Servant said that about the one she loved, but she and her brother were also scared at just what Shirou Emiya really is.

**AN: Hello again. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story and sorry for the delay. Work as been hell for me as of late due to the virus. So, unless I somehow get it, expect these chapters to be released a bit later than you'd expect. If I do get it, I'm going to be busy writing these chapters. I work at a grocery store, so that should tell you how busy I am at this moment. **

**And I have some news for you, I'm rebooting my first story, Fate: Chosen by the Dark. I'm calling it "The Protector." I'm borrowing some elements from Fate-In Time and Black Dawn and Black Eden for its plot. But I'm also adding some more characters from Arthurian Legend like Morgause and putting my own twist to them. **

**Another thing is that is new story is going to be rated M for some intense violence because the version of Shirou I'm making for that story is a True Magus Killer. meaning he is ruthless and efficient when it comes to combat. **

**But I'm also going to have more story arches and some deeper character development in that new story as well. It's going to go to some dark places for Shirou's character in this new one. **

**I'm also asking for your opinion on this design choice. Should I make the younger version of Morgan le Fay a Tsundere or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate/Price of Shadows**

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets**

She watched through them as they left the battlefield through her observation orb. Caster knew that this master would be a problem. He could win the entire war by himself if he gained full control over his powers. But thankfully, he's weaker than he should be…for now. one should always fear those gods who rule over the far side. That Servant of his however, she might be more useful in her hands than his, or so she thought.

Caster noticed that he looked relatively young for a master, maybe he's one of her beloved's students? "Souichirou," she called out his name, "do you know this boy?" she showed him an image of the red-haired warrior mere moments before he called forth his armor.

"Yes." He said emotionlessly, "His name is Shirou Emiya, he's the best athlete in my school. He's never lost a competition, a person of absolute focus towards a single goal. We've had complaints from other parents that maybe he should be transferred to a private school, I'm with those few teachers who disagrees with that notion." He paused as he cleaned his glasses. "His mother on the other hand is more mysterious, he claims that she trains him in old fighting techniques everyday for 5 years now. I've seen him in a duel once before, his opponent didn't even last 3 seconds."

"I didn't expect you to speak so highly of him, Kuzuki." Caster said with a hint of amusement. "Don't tell me you once thought about taking him in as your apprentice?" Kuzuki looked back towards his beloved. "I did once, until I saw just how well trained, he already was. Is there something wrong about him, Medea?" he called out her name.

"I didn't expect him to be like me, a demi-god." Medea looked down towards the image of Shirou Emiya once more.

"A demi-god?" Kuzuki asked curiously. To think that one of his students was a demi-god, that would explain why he's so good at sports.

"Indeed, but not divine, like myself, or demonic, nor is he eldritch. He's much rarer than that, he's something out of the Reverse Side. I'd suggest we take his Servant by any means deemed necessary if we are to win this."

Kuzuki nodded, "I agree, he will be a big problem if we don't stop him soon. What of his mother?" he asked Medea.

"She is someone I hoped would never be around, Scathach, the Queen of the Land of Shadows. She maybe a Servant from a previous war. She might even have the ability to win this entire war by herself if she wanted to, but she shouldn't much trouble, I have some spells that can make short work of her." Medea said with a smug smile.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Rin walked towards school with Archer keeping an eye out for her in case they run into Shirou. "Any sign of him, Archer?" she asked nervously thought their telepathic link to not draw attention. _"No sign of him. we're in the clear Master."_ Rin sighed in relief before renewing her focus. She looked all around her surrounding to see if any Ravens were nearby the school. Surprisingly, they were gone._ 'Perhaps Shirou called them back?'_ She asked Archer. _"Maybe. But I suggest you keep your eyes open at all times Rin." _

It felt strange to her, knowing that there might be a Superior Dead Apostle here in the heart of Fuyuki, and he wasn't killed by Gae Bolg. That only that, he also had a mystic code similar to it. or so she thought.

Once she made it inside the school grounds, she noticed that the barrier was destroyed. She figured that Shirou destroyed it. _'why would a creature like him destroy something that could bring him a free meal?' _she thought, some things didn't make since to her about this whole thing. She had to find Shinji and Sakura, they might now a bit more about him.

Finding them was easy however, they were at the Archery Range. Shinji missed a few shots, but Sakura was getting consistent bullseyes. He called them out to get their attention. "Hay Sakura, Shinji. There's something I need to tell you during lunch today. Meet me on the roof." "Sure, is our alliance official then?" Shinji asked. "Yes, it is." Rin left right after that, rushing towards class to avoid detection.

Sakura and Shinji wondered what could have caused Rin to act like that, but they let it go quickly, knowing that it is something related to the War.

The rest of the day was agonizingly slow until lunch. She always peeked towards the window, afraid of seeing a Raven, but also think back at what she saw the night before. Something did add up to her theory of Shirou being a Dead Apostle. That Noble Phantasm should have killed him for good, yet he just…pulled it out of himself though his back. Not only that, Lancer, or rather, Cu Chulann. Was terrified of him. even the weapon that Shirou used was odd. It felt and looked similar to Gae Bolg, but those can only be made in The Land of Shadows.

It didn't add up. Unless…_'Unless…Shirou is related to Lancer in some way. But that still doesn't explain how he survived what should have been a fatal blow.' _She was so deep in thought, that the sound of the bell ringing for lunch made her jump. Archer almost laughed at his master's reaction, but he held it in…almost. _"I heard that, Archer!" _Rin yelled at him through their telepathy.

"_Sorry Master. But you should be paying more attention in school. Had you done that; you wouldn't have jumped in fear." _Rin hated how much of a smart-ass her Servant could be at times, it almost remined her of Shirou Emiya in a way. Well, that is what she heard from others, some said that Shirou was pretty sarcastic for being a man with a lot of mental trauma. What the cause of said trauma was is still unknown to her.

"_Come on Archer, we have to go to the roof." _Archer was glad that his master got back to her usual, demanding self. He didn't remember much about his past, but he does remember her being like this almost all the time, but never as scared as she was last night. It actually took work to scare Rin Tohsaka because of all of the emotional damage she went through at a young age, and because she is a first-rate Magus.

Once they were on the roof, they found that Shinji and Sakura were waiting for them. They greeted her with both smiles and curious looks. "Hey Rin," Shinji said to her, "So what happened this morning? You looked tense." Rin sighed and leaned on the door to the roof. "something happened last night, Apparently Shirou Emiya is…"

"He's a Master, Rider told us last night." Sakura interrupted Rin. Rin was relieved that they already knew but was also sadden because Shirou is Sakura's crush, Rin didn't want to break her heart. "Yes," Rin started, "But I also think he's a Superior Dead Apostle."

Sakura flinched at first, but also grew angry at this announcement, Shinji just looked at Rin in terror. "What did you say, Rin-Senpai?" Sakura said with anger present in her voice, her hands made into shaking fist. "I…I saw him…" Rin was having trouble just trying to describe what she and her Servant saw last night. "I saw him pull Lancer's spear out of his body, through his back…he was stabbed in the heart, yet he pulled it out like it was nothing. And get this, the spear was Gae Bolg, we should all know what that means. And here, I've got proof." Rin pulled out the folder she cot from Kirei last night to prove to them.

Shinji picked up the file, Sakura wanted to burn it because she thought that it was filled with nothing but lies towards her love crush. That is until Shinji read through it and almost collapsed reading it. "Assassination, sniping, explosives…and Shirou knows how to do all of these, and for all we know, he's unkillable." Sakura had enough and grabbed the file and read through it. it really wasn't about Shirou, rather, it was about his family. They studied time manipulation, dead apostles, and with Kiritsugu, specialized in killing members of both the Mages Association and The Holy Church with methods that a Magus would never utilize. The list of those killed by Kiritsugu went on and on until it reached a man named Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. All of his killings ended after the last war. Sakura and Shinji finally knew just what it is that they are up against now.

"So," Rin started. "where's your Servant, Sakura?"

"She's in disguise, I have her looking out for Shirou right now." Shinji just sighed with some disappointment in that decision, before he didn't have any problems with it, but now, now they need all the protection they can it.

"You should call her back Sakura; we all know that Shirou's protection is the last thing we need to worry about right now." Shinji said calmly to her. "That and the number of Raven familiars he has watching over his house, and the entire city." Rin added. Sakura and Shinji were shocked at this revelation, all this time, they were being watched by familiars controlled by either Shirou himself, or by his mother.

"…Alright…" he begrudgingly called Rider to her side.

"A smart decision, we don't wont your Servant to die from a foolish decision." Archer said as he manifested himself. Rin turned back to her Servant and yelled at him for being too cynical about this. Sakura almost gave him a death stare, but Shinji held her shoulder, silently supporting his sister as he always had for the past 5 years.

"Say what you want, the fact that that…thing…survived a fatal blow from what IS a guaranteed kill, should not be taken lightly. We should all be exercising caution right now. And let's not forget, we have other Servants we don't know of yet." Archer already knew who the other players were, or at least the ones he remembered.

"Archer's right," Rin started, "Shirou survived a blow from Gae Bolg, remember. No one should be able to survive an attack from that Noble Phantasm because of its curse, it leaves a wound that can never heal, and it will kill the ones it inflicts with mortal pain." Rin explained the rest to the two while Rider rushed to her master's side.

"An excellent explanation Master. And you are correct on just about everything else, but there's still one that doesn't add up. Shirou Emiya used a weapon similar to Gae Bolg himself, that swordstaff was indeed a genuine article. He could have killed both of us and Lancer with that weapon if he didn't hold back during his fight with Lancer." Rin gave Archer a look, she didn't like what he was saying.

"Are you telling me that he was holding back?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Indeed, he was holding back. I may not remember much about my past, but I can differently tell you that what saw was a warrior holding back." Archer noted in a serious tone.

Once Rider arrived, she stayed silent, trying to listen in on just what they found. Until she finally spoke out on what she saw happen last night.

"Last night, I saw Shirou Emiya fight on a Berserker class Servant I happen to know, Heracles. Even managing to hold one of his attack with just his bear hands." Rider explained in an almost robotic tone. Everyone around her just gave her concerned and fearful faces. Sakura asked if Shirou was okay in a worried voice. "He is, he just passed out from exhaustion I believe after the fight was done. But he said another thing, concerning Berserker's Master, he said that they were brother and sister, and that if we were to even think about attack her, he will hunt us down."

* * *

(Morning. Emiya Residence.)

Shirou found himself on top of a hill covered hill, the skies were blackened with red flames scattered here and there to light up the place. Next to him was a beautiful scabbard, it had royal blues and golds coloring it, the power it gave off was immense, yet calming. Next to it, embedded into the ground blade first, was a similarly designed sword. he didn't know its name, yet it felt familiar to look at, like its been with him all his life. And next to that blade, was his swordstaff. On the very top of the hill.

Shirou got up and looked around some more at this strange land, trying to remember how he got here, he remembered getting angry at something because…because someone tried to kill his sister. He felt anger growing once more, but he calmed it down. He can't handle another incident so soon after the last one.

"So, you're awake." A feminine voice said behind him, Shirou turned around, picking up his swordstaff and readying himself for a fight. He found that the source of the voice was a beautiful woman with long blond hair that reached to the back of her knees, she wore a black dress with blue highlights that revealed her chest and stomach. On those said areas, were red markings, similar to his command seals. She looked a lot like Saber, but her hair was a lighter shade of blonde and she wore a black and blue crown with thorn like features.

"Who are you?" Shirou said with a firm voice, he was ready for anything thrown at him. she gave him an almost seductive smile. "I…am Morgan Pendragon. And no, do not call me by _that _name." her voice hardened at the end. Shirou couldn't believe it, he was in front of another immortal being, an immortal that was similar to him. "Where are we? Why am I here?" the witch chuckled. "We are in your world. Your inner world that is. Welcome to your Reality Marble"

Shirou was taken aback by this. This world was indeed his, but a reality marble is influenced by how its owner sees themselves. so why is it like this? He wondered. But another question lingered in his head. "Why are you here then? Unless you're projecting an image of yourself here."

She smirked at him. "Very clever. Your mother has indeed taught you well." She crossed her arms, resting her chin on her left hand. "And the reason why I'm here is because I tire of your mother's little game with my sister, your Servant." Shirou paused, he was frozen by this new revelation. Saber was King Arthur. The King of Knights.

"How…wait…" he turned towards the sheath once more. "Avalon…" he breathed out. "Kiritsugu. How did you get that?" he almost collapsed onto his knees; this was just too much for him. the King of Knights him…or rather, herself, was his Servant. That meant that she wielded the holiest of swords, Excalibur, an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, something that he can barely support her using at his current state, that is unless he unlocks his godhood.

"He got it from his wife's family. He used it to summon the same Servant you have 10 years ago, remember." Shirou knew this already, but how was she still alive? "How is she still alive?" Shirou said as he renewed his focus as he stood up once more. The witch chuckled, almost like she was anticipating his reaction.

"She was never meant to be summoned in the first place. She was to either rest eternally in Avalon or lead The Wild Hunt into battle, with my approval of course. But she made a deal with Alaya, she gets the grail, she never pulls Caliburn from it's stone." Morgan's voice soured when she finished, she hated that last part it seemed. "I want you to save her, Prince of Shadows." Morgan's voice softened, what she said wasn't from her manipulative mind, but from her surprisingly gentle heart.

"And what happens if I fail to save her?" Shirou asked, he was curious about what would happen if he did fail in saving his Servant. "…Then my sister will suffer a fate fare worse than death. Damned to an eternity on top of a blood soaked, sword covered hill, surrounded by the bodies of some of those she cared for most." Morgan paused, looking down at her feet, almost like she was ashamed about what she was going to say next. "Including my own children…"

Shirou thought he saw a tear flow out of one of her eyes. He knew now how much pain she was going through just by that one tear. Morgan hated herself more than she hated the world she lived in; she knows she's responsible for the deaths of her entire family. All of this got to Shirou, he knew had to help her come to terms with what she did over fifteen hundred years ago.

"I'll do it." he calmly said, thrusting his blade back into the ground. The world around him started to be engulfed in bright light. "It seems that you're waking up. And…thank you, Shirou."

* * *

(Earlier)

Saber waited for her master in the dining room, trying to remain calm after getting no sleep last night, his mother was worried sick, but tried to keep a calm demeanor about it, his familiar, Poe, was the worst however. His caws were getting annoying to the point where Saber completed killing the bird, but it's hearing its occasional whimpers prevented her from doing that.

("Come on buddy, wake up. We've got all those girls to tease with that rockin' bod of yours.") Poe desperately tried to wake him up. Scathach knew what he was saying thanks to her familiars, all of them disproved of Poe and his antics solely because of his immaturity. It reminded Scathach on how Setanta used to act when he was young, until he married her daughter that is. After that, he was like a dog who had found its true master and always stayed loyal to her, even after he left the land of Shadows.

Scathach on the other hand was with her son in his bedroom, she sat next to him with a bowl full of cold water and a towel, she dipped it several times now, but his body heat was just too much at the moment. Scathach thought that her son's power would be the same as hers, shadow and ice. But he was different because of the fires of the Holy Grail, his powers were shadow and fire by the looks of it. she remembered that she also went through a similar thing once when her godhood was manifesting. Aife, her sister, said that she had to constantly build blazing fires with Primordial Anzus runes to keep her warm and healthy. It wasn't until she entered her kingdom that she was finally in a stable condition.

"Come on, Shirou. Hang in there..." She said to him, it was rare for her to worry, but that was almost uncommon for her to worry about her family. Poe looked up towards her, almost whimpering about his master and friend. She wanted to reassure him that Shirou is going to be alright, but even she had doubts about that. The only way this will stop happening to him is if someone or something, somehow, manages to anger him so much that fire might erupt from his body.

"Having trouble with your son, I see." A feminine, and familiar voice said to her teasingly. Scathach turned towards Shirou's door to see the spirit of her sister, Aife. She gave Scathach one of her signature smug smiles. Scathach snarled at her for that. "What do you want, Aife?" she growled. The room temperature dropped a bit as she said that.

"No need to be hostile, sister dear. I'm only here to help." Aife calmly said to Scathach as she slowly walked towards the unconscious body of her nephew, her long, ghostly orange red hair flowed as she moved. "His body shouldn't be burning up this badly, at least that Fae artifact is keeping him in a stable condition." she place a hand on his forehead to see what was needed to heal him, but what she saw instead terrified her, there he stood, alone and in his armor, holding a blood soaked swordstaff in one hand, and in the other, he held a woman by the neck, wearing a red sweater and had a short skirt on with leggings. His helmet vanished into mana particles, revealing his hair had darkened into a violet shade of red and his eyes were glowing scarlet, burning hot with range, anger, and wrath.

She tried to pry herself from his grip, only to be met with more pain to the point where the claw like tips of Shirou gauntlets started to draw blood.

Aife removed her hand, she was shaken by what she saw, that wasn't something that happened often. It took work to scare both Scathach and Aife. "What did you see, Aife?" Scathach asked. AIfe just stared at her in terror. "…He really is your son. Only someone born from your womb would be as terrifying as he is, or rather, as he will be." She said to her with a shaking voice. Scathach looked at her with curiosity and accepted her sister's word for it. Shirou was her son after all.

It took longer than Scathach thought for Shirou to wake up. It was around lunch time that his body started to stir and move a bit to get into a more comfortable position. But when he did wake up, he was breaking out into another sweat and breathing heavily. Poe was grateful that his friend was awake and well, but also worried about what happened.

("Hey, Shirou. Glad to see yer awake.") Poe crowed happily.

"Yeah, me too." Shirou said as he controlled his breathing. He got up with a bit of a struggle, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "Tell mom I'm up. I'm just going to wait here for now."

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I just needed some rest. I'm never going to abandon this story, just know that. Another thing is that I'm also going to expand upon what kind of deity Scathach really is, so that should be fun. **

**I'm not changing Medea's character, she's actually a minor demi-god because her grandfather is the Sun God Helios. So, she can be affected by the chains of Enkidu. It's the reason why she has those pointed ears. It's rather easy to find gods and demi-gods in Type-Moon, all you have to do is look for red, cat like eyes, glowing golden eyes, or pointed ears, or the sheer size of said demi-god.**

**I'm also writing my other story, The Protector along side this one, so expect more quality as I take my time with this. **

**In other news, I'm 20-year-old now! Yaaaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 8**

(Last Night)

Saber had so many questions running through her head. She had heard tales of gods and demigods before, but never heard of a demigod becoming a true god like this. She heard the door to the dining room slide open behind her. 'Anna O'Pike' entered calmly but Saber could see worry in her eyes. She tried to hide it, but anyone could see it. a mother's love knows no bounds after all.

"What are you?" Saber finally asked. The violet haired woman looked at the Servant right in the eyes before giving her answer.

"I, or rather we, are Far Side Gods. And my name is Scathach, or as you may also know me as..."

"The Queen of the Land of Shadows." Saber finished her sentence. Nearly frozen in shock. "wh-what is a Far Side God?" Saber mustered up all the courage she had left. She couldn't believe it, she was in the presence of one of, if not the deadliest individual in existence.

"Think of us as the guardians of the balance. We are similar to Counter-Guardians, however, that is where the similarities end. We answer to only ourselves. Our job is to make sure that other deities are kept in check and to make sure that they do not threaten the exitance of all life. But what makes us different when compared to other gods is how we come into existence. We aren't born as Far Side gods; we are reborn as one through magical means and we are each given an afterlife to rule over." Scathach calmly explained to Saber.

"so…that means that you hunt down and kill other gods?" Saber questioned.

"Indeed. Gods like Angra Mainyu are a good example of the kinds of gods we hunt down. Though we are few in number, we make up for that through sheer power. Whether it be a divine, demonic, or even an eldritch god, we will hunt it down and kill it. But what makes us truly a force to be feared is that we cannot be killed so long as our realms and kingdoms exist, for our minds, bodies, and souls are tied to their very existence." Scathach continued her explanation.

Scathach looked to her left to see the time. It was late, very late. "You should get some sleep, Saber. I'll have my Ravens keep watch." Saber did as Scathach asked without arguing, she didn't want to anger the god-slayer.

But her dreams weren't pleasant either. She was surrounded by nothing but ruins and flames. She heard the sound of a whimpering child behind her, she turned around to see what looked like a younger Shirou covering his ears as dying people tried to reach out to him for help. Saber instinctively reached out to help the young child, only to faze through him. _'That's right, this is just a memory.' _Saber mentally said.

She turned to see that Shirou had finally collapsed, he reached out to the sky, Saber looked up to see a massive hole in the sky, under it was what looked like a giant, dark hand. A dark mud oozed out of it the hole. Saber then knew that the flames all around her were cursed.

A massive pillar next to Shirou then collapsed onto him. everything went black after that. But a single, familiar light shone through, Avalon. The sound of a muffled voice could be heard. _"He's alive! He Alive!" _Saber saw Kiritsugu holding Shirou in his arms, crying tears of pure joy that he finally saved someone. _"Thank you. I'm saved." _Shirou just made a looked of utter confusion at all of this, wondering why Kiritsugu was crying over this. But Saber knew all too well why he was crying.

Saber now knows why Shirou is trying to end the Grail Wars for good here in Fuyuki. All of this death and destruction, and only one survivor. The pain Shirou must be going through because of this tragedy is more than anyone should bear alone.

(Hours Later)

"No" Scathach said firmly to her son. "You're not going outside today, Shirou. Right now, you need to rest your body." Shirou pouted, almost like a child. He did not argue back, he knew that doing that would only make things worse. Scathach was rarely like this when it came to being a mother, but when she was, it meant that she was more than serious. Saber was a little concerned about Shirou right now, she never had to deal with anything like this. All she had were father figures as parents, plus one uncle figure who was a perverted embarrassment at times.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll have my familiars double their surveillance of the city." Scathach tried to please her son with some action. But it looked like it failed. Shirou just gave her an unamused look. "I know I need rest and all, but there's something I need to do." He said while trying to get up, only to almost stumble over once more, Saber caught him before he could fall again. "Be careful Shirou. What is it that's making you do this?" Shirou thanked her before answering.

"There's a letter I need to deliver. Kiritsugu made it for Illya." Shirou said as he tried to walk towards his room. Saber aided him back to bed. "we can give this to her later, right now you need to rest as your mother has ordered." Saber almost had to drag him back to bed, he was strong, but thankfully still low on energy right now.

Once Saber brought him to his room, she laid Shirou down onto this futon so that he can get some sleep for the rest of the day. But as she was about to leave, Shirou spoke. "Thank you Saber. Oh, I forgot to tell you, your sister talked to me through a dream last night." Saber turned around in the blink of an eye. Fear present on her face and eyes widened by terror and anger. "What…" she said with venom.

"Your name is Artoria Pendragon, The King of Knights. She told me why you are still alive as well." He paused as he sat up. "She wants me to help you, she's changed."

"That witch can never change!" Saber almost yelled out. Her voice filled with unsettling rage and fury. "She can never be trusted. After what she did-"

Shirou help his hand up to stop her. "She's changed. She hates being call "le Fay." That is what she told me. But she also said that she wants me to save you." Saber just continued to stare at him with immense fury. She hated her sister with every fiber of her being. She had every right to be after all the pain and suffering Morgan gave her.

Saber then ran off, towards her room, stomping with every step. The very thought of Morgan's chuckling made her even angrier. She cursed Shirou under her breath, she cursed her previous master, and most of all, she continued to curse her sister. Once she entered her room, she made a b-line towards the unopened letter, grabbing it with the intent to break it, only to find out that its been enchanted to not break. "Damn you Morgan le Fay." Saber cursed once more. The only way to break it was to open it.

She hastily opened the vile letter, only to be shocked when she read what it had to see in it.

_"Dear Sister._

_ Sorry if this letter may seem out of character for you. but I need to tell you the truth, the truth about Morgan le Fay. I know this may seem like a lie to you, but just know that from this point on, and after, I will tell you nothing but the truth._

_I never hated you. I was never jealous of you. I just wanted my little sister to be happy. I wanted my children to be happy, to live normal lives and have children of their own. But I could not do or see all of these things._

_In truth, I wasn't myself. 'Morgan Le Fay' is not me. she was the embodiment of the Primeval Curse that runs within our bloodline. She took over my body and forced me to watch all of the terrible things she did to our family in my subconscious. _

_Years after I did take back control of my body, I attempted to take my own life, but I still lived. Poisons failed, the ropes failed to break my neck, and even blades broke when they tried to pierce my skin. I realized that I could never see my family again because I was reborn as a Far Side Goddess, unable to move on into their afterlife. _

_I realized soon after that, that you still lived. Stuck in a part of time, unable to move on from said point. The fact that you still lived gave me hope, that there is still a chance to redeem myself in your eyes. I wish I was there to fight by your side, but if I do, I will only make things worse than they already are. _

_I'm sorry._

_I am sorry I failed in being your sister, I'm sorry I could not save my children. I'm sorry for Guinevere, Lancelot, my children, and most of all, I'm sorry for everything else that Le Fay had done. _

_Your loving sister…_

_Morgan Pendragon._

_p.s. Follow your heart, little sister. It will save you in the end._

Saber shook as she read the letter. So many emotions flooded her mind and heart, confusion, sorrow, self-hatred, and heartbreak. Tears broke out slowly, Morgan wasn't even in control of herself, she was just a victim of a terrible life. Morgan Pendragon just wanted to be loved by her family. Her breathing hitched; Saber was almost on the verge of bawling her eyes out from this revelation.

"Saber" she heard her master's voice from behind her, she turned around to see that he was concerned about her wellbeing. "What happened?" he tried to say with a firm voice. He tried to move closer to her but almost fell. Saber quickly grabbed him, crying on his shoulder. Shirou just helped her ease her emotions, holding her close to make sure that she was alright. She repeatedly apologized to her sister, her friends and family, and to her kingdom.

Scathach watched it all through the eyes of one of her Ravens with a small smile. "Maybe those too are meant for each other." She said to herself with a chuckle.

(Einzbern Castle.)

Illy was still furious over what happened last night. But she was also curious about her supposed 'brother.' He managed to take out a single life from Heracles, and he even said he wanted to fight him more. He even held Berserker's strikes back with sheer strength and his speed was beyond human. Not only that, he called his weapon Gae Bolg. That should not even be possible. _'Is this why Kiritsugu abandoned me?' _she thought. She hated to think about _him_, he said that he'd be back after the war, but he never came back, he left her for someone else. A single tear threatened to break out of one of her eyes. "Daddy…why did you leave me?"

A genlt hand rested itself onto her right shoulder. Illya already knew who it was, Sella, one of her maids. "It'll be alright, Mistress, everything will be okay." Sella calmly said to her master trying to calm her down. Illya maybe 18, but she's still just a child who wants her family back.

Once Illya calmed down, she ordered Sella to get a bath going. "How long until Berserker is restored to full power?" Illya said demandingly.

Her other Servant, Laysritt stood next to her as she undressed and walked into the warm water. "1 day. Berserker lost 2 lives yesterday in his fight against Shirou Emiya." She said robotically. "Mistress Illya," Sella started. "I suggest you back off from killing Shirou Emiya for now. For a mere Human to take out more that 2 lives from Berserker's God Hand is more than enough warning that he is not to be trifled with."

Illya pouted, she hated this set back "He's just got lucky. Next time, I'll make sure that he dies." She said with a sadistic smile of her face.

_"Stay away from my sister." _Shirou's voice echoed through her head. Something didn't add up. Why would her _brother _want to protect her? Illya shoved the thought away as she relaxed in the hot water, thinking about how she should attack her target the next time they meet.

Rin walked down the hallways of her school to go into the city, more and more 'gas leaks' have been happening today when compared to yesterday. All of the victims of this supposed 'Gas Leak' were male and Rin already knew that the latest unreported leaks would to.

"Hay Rin." Shinji asked behind her. Rin turned around. "Is it alright if Sakura stays at your place until the war is over. I think that she'd be safer there than with. . . grandfather." Rin wondered why Shinji always talked about Zouken in such an ill manner, but she gave it little thought. "Sure. I don't mind. Just make sure that she packs a toothbrush."

Shinji sighed with relief, _'Finally,' _he thought, _'She's can sleep soundly tonight.' _"Thank you Tohsaka, I owe you big time for this." Shinji left soon after that, muttering to himself.

"What was that all about?" Rin ask herself.

_"I don't know, but this might help make our alliance with them stronger. we'll need all the help we can get to beat Shirou Emiya and his Servant." _Archer replied.

Rin hated that he was right, Sakura would be even more so. Their alliance had a bit of a rough start, but it was still going.

"You're right Archer, but it's more important that we get along with our allies too. That way we have better chances of winning the war." Rin said with a pride. In reality, she was excited about it, it's been so long since she and Sakura shared the same roof. Rin had been lonely in her house; it was rare when she got a visitor and she can't remember the last time she and Sakura were free to act like sisters.

_"We can discuss it later, Rin. And don't you have Second-Owner Duties to uphold?" _Archer asked. Rin mentally cursed to herself for forgetting. The Caster class Servant has been running amuck around _her_ city and endangering the lives innocent bystanders.

"Come along Archer. we have word to do." Rin said with renewed focus.

Once she got to her destination, she quickly got to work in finding any victims and destroying any minions the Servant left behind to guard the area. They were skeleton like creatures called Dragon Tooth Warriors. A rarity nowadays, mostly replaced with stone golems, not only that. It hard to get your hands on the materials needed to make them. This means that whoever made them was good, really good.

Once Rin was done clearing out the building, she made her way to the roof and called forth Archer, she needed to talk to him.

"Archer, come on out, we need to talk about your attitude." Rin said angerly.

"Oh? And what about my attitude, Master. is it because of what I said early today?" Archer said almost mockingly.

"Enough, I can't have you compromising our alliance Archer. What's your problem anyway." Rin was almost furious at how cynical her Servant was. It almost made her want to use a command seal to make him stop.

". . .It's nothing you need to concern over Rin." Archer called out her name as a warning and she knew it, whatever it was, it was personal.

(Earlier)

Sakura casually walked towards Taiga's classroom wondering if she told Shirou about her. She gently knocked on the door to see if miss Fujimura was inside. "Come in."

"Hello Miss Fujimura. Did you. . . did you ask Shirou about me?" Sakura asked with a blush.

Taiga's groaned as she winced. "Yeah…about that, Sakura. His mother isn't to keen on you dating Shirou. I swore the temperature around her dropped several degrees when I did recommend that he ask you out. And it really doesn't help that I'm not really allowed in their house right now." Taiga rubbed the back of her head as she finished. Sakura's heart almost broke hearing that. She tires so hard to get his attention, why won't he notice her?

"Why? why won't. . .why doesn't she like me?" Sakura was almost on the verge of tears. Taiga noticed this and got up to calm her. Love is a complicated thing, Taiga knew that much, but a heart is even more so.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm trying hard to help you, but Shirou has a special kind of stubborn. He gets it from his mother, but this doesn't mean you just give up." Taiga's words did help out in the end, lifting Sakura's spirits and giving her hope that there's still a chance. But first, they would have to talk to Miss Anna O'Pike. But doing that is easier said than done.

Anna O'Pike wasn't a normal person in the slightest. She took traditional combat seriously and could be described as a monster in human skin. Her fighting skills were more than enough to surpass Taiga. she rarely got into fights, but if she did get into one, the one picking the fight is most likely going to need an ambulance. Taiga did fight her once but was completely demolished by Anna's skill. The fight didn't even last 5 seconds it was so quick.

"I'll see if I can talk to Shirou's mom about this. You just enjoy the rest of your day, okay Sakura." Taiga said with a warm smile.

Once Sakura left, she ran into Shinji, he told her that from now on, until the war is over, she'll be staying at the Tohsaka Manner. "I just want you to be safe, Sakura." He told her. Sakura's heart jumped, staying at her old home? _'How wonderful!' _she thought. Shinji noticed that her eyes lit up when he said that, he made a small smile knowing that he successfully made is sister happy.

(Hours Later. Emiya Residence. Shirou's room)

("So.") Poe said to Shirou as he flew into his room. ("Are you two…you know? Dating") the perverted Raven asked. Shirou shook his head, he was annoyed at how much of a pervert his Familiar could be. But he did have his moments where he behaved.

"No Poe, we're just friends. We're not going to be in a relationship." Shirou said with a slight blush. Poe didn't believe him; he just gave him the Raven equivalent of a smug smile. ("For now.") the other ravens outside Shirou's room did the same. Shirou didn't need to look to see if his mother was doing the same thing.

"Poe, I'm serious. We're just friends looking for one another. Sure, she's bea-." Shirou silenced himself before he could finish what he was about to say. ("What? I didn't get what you said. Could you repeat that Shirou?") Poe said teasingly. Shirou started to sweat because he was so embarrassed. Mentally chastising himself for this. His mother's lessions still fresh in his mind.

_"We are immortal beings Shirou, and for this reason alone, we cannot fall in love. For what is the meaning of love to an immortal?"_

_"Companionship?"_ the younger Shirou answered.

_"hm, yes. But what's the point falling in love if you can't reunite with said loved one in the afterlife?" _

Scathach's lessons were always harsh but straight to the point. She was right about love when it comes to immortal beings. what's the point in falling in love with another being if they're fated to age and die while you live for eternity?

"Poe, you remember what mom said, I can't afford to fall in love. She doesn't want me to suffer through that pain." Shirou did want to do more 'Human' things while he could, but love? That's a line he wasn't going to cross.

("Don't knock it till you try it, Shirou. Come on, she's cute. And you only have a limited time.") Poe egged him on further. Shirou didn't let up. Insisting that he's not interested in romance. But Poe knew his master well, he heard his heartbeat increase whenever Saber smiled at him. not only that, the way she hugged him told Poe everything he needed to know.

"Poe, whatever you're thinking, please don't. you now how much I _love _your little plans." Shirou said with sarcasm.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I needed a bit of a break from writing. a bit rough here and there, but I still managed to bring out the quality you people love. These chapters are coming out later now because I'm writing two stories at once and dealing with my job right now.**

**I'm trying to slow down the story a bit to at this time, but the action will return, I promise you that. Just expect the slower chapters to be shorter and the action ones to be longer.**

**Just a quick note for my other story, I'm staying true to the darkness of Type-Moon's story telling while juggling that with more lighthearted humor at times. But do expect some things that will either make your heart break or make you want to throw up. I'm getting that dark, have you seen the Fate/Zero Manga, that s*** is almost as f***** up as Berserk.**

**I'm having fun writing this story and you all seem to have fun reading it too. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Edit: I know I know, the letter is cringy, I did fix it. I'm trying my best for it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Side Story**

**Origins**

She walked across the ruined battlefield. Praying that at least one of them still drew breath. Seemingly endless bodies surrounded her, knights in full plate armor, but their protection meant little to nothing from what killed them. Her eyes scanned the area, until she found her target. A man with blond hair and wearing platinum colored armor, her first born son, Gawain.

He was injured and unable to move, the woman walked towards him, tearing off her veil from her crown as she got closer to him.

"Le Fay…" he said with venom. "What? Are you here to gloat? Mock me for my failures at being a knight." He expected her to end it right there, but she rushed to hold him up, not bothering to stop her tears from landing on him.

Gawain knew that Morgan Le Fay never cried, she saw crying as a sign of unforgivable weakness. But his mother, Morgan Pendragon was different. She accepted emotions as part of life, that it was alright to cry, to love, to show emotions. '_It can't be_.' He thought "M-Mother?" he said while coughing up blood.

"Yes…its me, my son. I'm back." She said in between her sobs. Morgan apologized repeatedly to her son. She reached out her right hand onto his wound to save his life, but he held her back.

"My son? Why?" she asked with confusion.

"Because I have to tell my siblings the truth in the afterlife, Mother." He said with a faint voice.

"No…" she said as the tears became uncontrollable. "You…you knew all along? That 'Le Fay' wasn't me?" she asked him.

"Yes, I…did. My time grow's short, I forgive you…mo…ther." Gawain drew his last breath as he slowly passed in his mother's arms. Morgan looked around to her find more of her children, lifeless and staring into nothing.

"_You don't need them. They only held you back."_ A venomous voice whispered in her ear. Morgan Pendragon knew exactly who this was, it was Le Fay.

"You're wrong." She said as she closed Gawain's eyes. Praying that he would protect her from his siblings in the afterlife. "they didn't hold me back. They were my children. My family. And you killed them…" she said with righteous anger as she unsheathed her golden dagger before plunging it into her heart, only to find out that she still drew breath. The voice was gone for good.

"no…" Morgan whispered. "no. no. no no no no nononononononono! Why am I still alive?" Morgan asked herself as she pulled out the dagger from her heart. "Is…is this a punishment from god?" Rain started to fall onto the battlefield. Morgan knew she could not allow the scavengers to get to the bodies of her loved one. She used her magecraft to live them and bring them all to the forest. But a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Morgan turned around to see that it was Sir. Bedivere.

"What are you going to do with my king's body?" He asked threateningly.

Morgan stayed silent before hugging him, apologizing for her actions. "Take her Bedivere…take my sister to someplace safe." She begged. Bedivere looked on in confusion as he was given the dying and unconscious body of Artoria Pendragon before leaving to the forest with Excalibur tied to his back with a belt.

Morgan moved on, carrying the bodies of her children before burying them on top of a hill, where they can always see the sun rise and fall. Morgan moved into the forest, banishing herself form the rest of the world, she walked endlessly until she reached her destination, a beach. He held out her dagger once more, aiming it at her throat this time. She wanted the pain to stop, she just wanted to see her family once more.

"No." a mysterious male voice said as he grabbed her dagger. Morgan knew who this good Samaritan was, it was her cousin Oberon. The king of the Fae. "Death is not your fate, cousin."

Morgan looked back at her cousin. His face contorted at her sight not with discuss, but with sympathy and pity. "Oberon. Please…I beg of you…kill me."

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible, Morgan." Oberon said with sadness. "You are neither Human nor Fairy anymore." Oberon took the dagger from Morgan's hands and hugged her. Morgan looked at him with confusion before he continued. "You are now a Far Side Goddess."

Morgan knew exactly what that meant, she was tied to an afterlife, she can come and go as she pleases, in Avalon. But Avalon is a place where only the pure may rest, and Morgan was already tainted.

"Morgan, if you want, I can help you." Oberon said softly.

"No…" she broke out into tears once more. "Don't drag yourself down just to save me Oberon. You'll just suffer for doing that." Morgan stood once more, taking back her dagger and sheathing it.

"But Morgan-" Oberon protested. Morgan stopped him before he could continue.

"No. I know what I must do." Morgan said as she walked away to the heart of Britain. "Live a good life Oberon." She said as she disappeared.

(Centuries Later)  
"A fellow immortal, like both you and your son. I only wish to talk." she said to the dark queen on the phone.

"_What about him?" _

"He is the key to my sister's salvation." She said with a small smile.

"_Oh, in what way is my son the key to your salvation, Morgan le Fay?" _she cringed when she heard that title.

"…I no longer go by that title. That name got my children killed…please, I just want to talk." Morgan said with sorrow, she turned her office chair around to look outside her penthouse.

"_I see that your time on this earth has changed you a lot, Dark Queen of the Fae."_ Scathach said on the phone.

"Your sone will fight in the next grail war, five years from now, with a saber class servant named Artoria Pendragon." Morgan knew she took Scathach's tong with those words. A small victory and the right step for her plans.

"If you want, I can help with his training. There will be a foe that he will face that Is beyond anything you've face before." Morgan said pleading. _"Stay out of it! If it's a wraith then I can handle it!"_ Scathach yelled at her on the phone. A dark image popped itself into Morgan's head, a shadow unlike anything seen in over 1,500 years.

"This 'thing' is no mere wraith. It is an angry god. And no, it is not divine by any means. It is the same god that almost killed him and is currently killing his hero." Morgan knew she was walking on dangerous waters, but that danger is nothing for a Far Side Goddess, let alone one that rules over utopia.

"…_I won't allow you to train my son. But…I will take your word. Will you send a catalyst to summon your sister for the war?" _Scathach asked. Morgan already knew that the catalyst was inside her son. "No need, he already has her sheath inside him. All he needs is fresh blood and the incantation." Morgan said with a renewed smile on her face.

"_Have a nice day, Morgan Pendragon."_

"You as well, "Anna O'Pike.'" Morgna hung up the phone and turned around to see several ghostly figures before her. Her children. "I take it the first step of your plan worked?" Gawain asked.

"Indeed, it did Gawain, now all we have to do is wait." Morgan said as she pulled out a Dragon Smoke cigarette and lit it with a Fae rune.

"The other Magi competing in the next War are doomed you know." The ghost of Mordred said.

"They are indeed doomed, my daughter. But their damnation, will bring out your father's salvation." Morgan noted

this is going to be so much fun! all of us working as a family together!" Gareth yelled.

"Who is to be my target, Mother." Agravain asked.

"You will know in due time. my son."

**National Suicide Prevention Lifeline**

**1-800-273-8255**

**AN: Depressing chapter I know, but that's what I wanted Morgan's story to be. A tragedy. I know it's hard to feel sorry for someone like Morgan, but her story really is a tragedy if you read the older versions of the myth. **

**I too some creative liberties with Oberon's character solely because I find his existence in Fate to be a paradox. His father was Julius Caesar, who died centuries before Morgan was even born. How can one be born before their mother was born?  
I don't think that Gaia and Alaya would allow her to travel backwards through time. We should all know how strict those two can be. **

**The reason why I have the number on here is obvious. I too when through suicidal depression at one point in my life, and I don't want any of you to go through that same pain. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shirou?" Saber as she had her arms wrapped around his left arm as they walked down Fuyuki City. "Of course." He said with a small smile. "Illya will stop once I give her the letter. That is if she accepts it." Shirou said with a small grunt. His body was still sore from almost awakening his godhood.

"Just stay in a comfortable pace, Shirou. You don't need to push yourself." Saber reminded him. "I know Saber. I know." He said as he used his free hand to check the letter. It was somewhat yellowed by age, and it is the only thing to stop Illya from going on a rampage against him…or Berserker.

They continued their walk until they reached the entrance of the Fuyuki forest. Saber stopped; a sense of dread overpowered her. She knew all too well that she can't use Excalibur in time to stop the Einzbern's monster, he could also render the sword useless against him after she uses it once on him. Saber suddenly felt a small jolt on her right side, jumping in response, only to remember that she was helping Shirou stand.

"Scared of Berserker?" Shirou asked teasingly. "I would be too, Saber." Shirou paused and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, right now we should be more worried about the land mines they have scattered around the place."

"Land Mines?" Saber said with worry.

"Yeah…my dad wasn't on the best of terms with the in-laws, and that's putting it lightly. Thankfully I've already memorized this place beforehand." Shirou continued to walk, pulling Saber with him. "Don't worry so much Saber, you know I'm literally unkillable."

"I know Shirou. its just that…it's just that I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." She said as she looked up at him. Shirou tried to look away, her eyes, her smile, her smell, everything about her just sent his senses crazy.

("Hey Shirou!") his familiar yelled. Shirou silently thanked him for stopping his thoughts from getting perverted.

"What is it Poe?" Shirou questioned.

("We've got company. That purple haired Servant is trailing you two. This time she's wearing Mystic Eye Killers too.")

Shirou's head shot up and he stood tall. "Saber be on your guard. We're being followed." They almost rushed towards the Einzbern front door. But once they saw the castle, Berserker jumped from the Castle walls and roared at the top of his lungs. Saber readied herself for combat but Shirou walked past her and held up both of his hands over his head.

"We're not here to fight, Illya! We're only here to talk!" he screamed out at the Castle, almost begging for his adoptive sister to hear him out. Berserker lifted his weapon high into the air before swinging it downwards to Shirou, but he stopped only a breath away from hitting him. The Castle doors opened with two homunculus maids armed with halberds and Illya in between them.

"Well spill it! I don't have all day Little Brother." Illya said with anger. Shirou reached into his suit's inner pocket and pulled out Kiritsugu's letter and calmly walked towards them.

"Kiritsugu wanted you to have this. It'll explain everything to you." Shirou said as he gave his sister the aged letter. She hesitated as she reached out her hand to grab the letter. She looked back towards her adoptive brother, she did not trust him, and her Maids knew it. one of them moved slightly with her weapon ready. But Shirou raised his hands once more.

"I'm not lying, I'm not here to fight."

"I find that are to believe coming from the son of Kiritsugu Emiya." The one closet to him said. Illys tore the letter open and read its contents, only to be shocked at what it said. Almost falling to her knees in tears, but Shirou caught her just in time.

"M-Mommy…Daddy…" Illya said in between her sniffles. She was expecting a letter saying that she was nothing more but a failure in her father's eyes, but this was an apology and explanation. She now knew that her grandfather was the reason why her father never came back, simply because he destroyed The Holy Grail. But she also now knows that she meant everything to her father, but he could not save her because he was dying from a curse.

"Where…Where is he resting?" she managed to ask.

"Mistress Illya, I recommend that you…" her maid was interrupted by her other one. "Let her mourn, she needs this." She whispered.

* * *

Shinji walked Sakura back home after school was done, he glanced at her from time to time to make sure that she was okay.

"Doing alright Sakura?" he asked

"Hm?" she jumped slightly.

"I asked if you were doing alright?" Shinji said gently.

"Oh, yeah. I'm alright." Sakura said with an almost soft voice, but Shinji knew her better than that. He stopped her by placing hie right hand onto her shoulder in a gentle manner to not make her freak out.

"Sakura, what's going on? It might help if you talked about it."

"…Shirou is with other girls…and I don't know what to do. And his mom might have already arranged his marriage with a foreign noble he doesn't even know." Sakura teared up as she explained what was troubling her. Shinji knew that Sakura had jealousy issues when it came to Shirou Emiya, but he did not know that it troubled her this badly.

He hugged her tightly and rub one of his hands on her back to help her calm down. "let's get you to the Tohsaka manner, I'll help carry your things." He calmly said.

Once they arrived at the Matou manner. They were greated by their 'Grandfather' Zoken Matou.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." He said with a gravelly and sour voice. he walked down the staircase with cane in hand in a slow pace. "Sakura stop ordering Rider to stalk that boy. It'll do you no good." He then looked at Shinji with a sour grin. Shinji returned it with one of his own.

"Let's get your things Sakura, you'll be safer with Tohsaka." he tried to divert his sister's attention from the monster and made her life a nightmare.

"Do you really think that will keep her safe Shinji? You're only delaying the inevitable." Zoken said with a sadistic smile on his face. The smell of a rotting corpse followed him as he got closer to his grandchildren. Shinji gently pushed Sakura out this situation and helped her grab her things.

"We're getting you out of here Sakura. You'll be safe once you're out of here."

Sakura quietly stared at Shinji while he helped the bags that were too heavy for her to carry. But once they left the house and halfway towards the Tohsaka manor, Sakura spoke out.

"Why are you going out of your way to do this Shinji?" She asked. Shinji froze. Slowly turning around so that Sakura can see his pained expression.

"I…I guess there's no use hiding it anymore." He sighed heavily had he leaned onto the wall now behind him.

"5 years ago. I accidentally saw one of your…'Training Sessions…'" Sakura's heart stopped for a brief second. Tears swelling up in her eyes.

"You…You know what I've been through...?" Sakura asked. Shinji looked back at her.

"Yeah…and I'm also trying to get Shirou to talk to you. I'm trying to do everything I possibly can to help you. I will tell you and Rin everything else once we get to her place. Hopefully, she has a microwave." He laughed a bit as he finished.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Fuyuki Graveyard.

"We're here." Shirou said with a hint of sorrow. He held Illya's hand in his before crouching down to hold one of her shoulders to comfort her. In front of them was a single grave that read "Kiritsugu Emiya, loving Father and Friend."

Illya began to tear up once more. Shirou silently comforted her through her sobbing.

"The Holy Grail…did this?" Illya said while clinching her fist with anger.

"Yes. it is cursed beyond all repair. The only thing we can do now is destroy it…" Shirou stopped. Something didn't feel right. he turned around and quickly summoned his armor, delfecting three Black Keys that were flying towards him and Illya. Saber and the two maids prepared for battle soon after that.

"Mistriss Illya! Get to safety!" one of the maids yelled. Berserker arrived soon after that. Illya wanted to stay but her maids and Shirou convinced her to leave.

"We'll deal with the threat here. The best place for you right now is Einzbern Castle." Shirou said to her with a voice reminiscent of a monarch in wartimes. Demanding respect from her.

"Fine." She pouted. Crossing her arms in a childish manner. Berserker leapt into the air with all three homunculi in his arms back to their base. Shirou etched several runes into the ground, forming a large barrier so that no one can see what is going on inside. He looked around to see that the one attacking them was none other than Kirei Kotomine. He slowly walked towards them with both of his hands behind his back and with a sinister grin.

"I'm surprised. A Dead Apostle as young as you yet you are not hiding from the sun. Is this why the Grail chose you to be a Master?" Kirei said with an unsettlingly calm voice. Shirou peeked his head up a bit. Confused as to why he called him a Dead Apostle.

"Dead Apostle? You've got the wrong guy Kirei Kotomine! Back away from this fight while you still have a chance." Shirou said in a threatening tone as to warn Kirei that he is way in over his head fighting him. A human, no matter how strong or skilled they are, can only hope to match the likes of a fully trained Far-Side God.

"Oh? It's good to see that my old enemy bothered to tell his son about me. seeing that there is no need for pleasantries." He said as he brought out 8 black keys. Shirou reached out his arm and started etching several runes into the ground, speaking in ancient Norse as he did it.

"ISA!" a gust of cold air traveled towards Kirei, almost freezing him instantly but he dodged it and charged towards Shirou with his black keys being changed into shields with red mana glowing right into them, he was using command seals to do it.

***CLANG* **

Saber blocked him with her invisible sword. To their surprise, Kirei was actually holding her to a sword lock.

"Shirou…a little help would be nice…" Saber said with a bit of a struggle.

"Very well." He replied with a smile under his helmet. He rushed to Kirei's side in the blink of an eye and sent him flying sideways with a single kick.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Shirou said as he readied himself into the hand to hand fighting style his mother taught him, but he also reinforced his ears to hear a heartbeat as Kirei stood up, but he didn't hear one. _'What?' _he said inside his head.

Shirou had a sudden vision of the future and turned around, only to be stabbed through the chest with a sickle like polearm. Pain erupted throughout his body.

"SHIROU!" Saber cried out. She rushed to his side, only to be stopped by golden chains coming out of portals. Behind her was a golden-haired man with a biker outfit and crimson cat like eyes. Shirou knew that he was a demi-god, and a powerful one too.

"Don't even bother wasting yourself to that mongrel Saber." He calmly said with a voice. "You need only concern yourself with me."

"Archer…" Saber said with seething venom and disbelief. "How are you here? You should have disappeared once the grail was destroyed!"

"I won that war. Remember." He said he held her chin up. "No, I will make you my wife, Saber. And I will make sure you enjoy it." Shirou's anger rose, by he could not move, he collapsed onto his knees, but was caught by his mother.

"Oh…hi mom…" Shirou said weekly. Scathach pulled the polearm out of him and laid him down gently before finding out that his wound was already healing thanks to his connection to Saber and her sheath.

"You'll pay for that, Gilgamesh…" Scathach said with venom in her voice. She turned around to face him, calling forth her ten spears and her armor. Saber was shocked with disbelief once more, the man in front of her was indeed The King of Heroes from Mesopotamian mythology.

"Oh, at lease someone here recognizes me. shame it had to be from an old hag like yourself." Gilgamesh said with a cocky smile. Portals opened behind him with anti-immortal noble phantasms. Scathach stopped, her body stated to shake with unbridled rage towards the man that harmed her son.

"…What did you call me…?" she said with an almost whispering voice.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Don't worry, you won't have to concern yourself about being called for what you really are for much longer." Gilgamesh continued to give her that cocky and egotistical look towards her as he held Saber's face.

The area around them started to get colder and colder as Scathach's eyes began to glow bright red. Murderous intent was everywhere around Gilgamesh.

"I am going to kill you slowly. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it." She said with a venomous tone. Her sadistic smile hidden away by her facemask. In an instant, Scathach was already right in infront of the incarnated heroic spirit. Creating a small sonic boom as she did it. He retaliated but he was too slow, Scathach managed to scratch his chest open with one of her spears. Gilgamesh summoned more and more weapons towards her. She blocked them with her other spears or just dodged them with ease.

Saber managed to escape in the chaos and rushed towards Shirou's side and was revealed that he was still breathing, and his injury was already gone. She looked around her to see that Kirei was already gone. Using the confusing chaos to his advantage.

"I must say, I was not expecting that." Gilgamesh said between breaths. Scathach continued to smile underneath her mask, counting how long it took until Gae Bolg's other curse took effect. Gilgamesh summoned more portals behind him. but pain suddenly erupted throughout his entire body. Pain so great that he fell onto the ground and bleeding from his nose. the portals were closed behind him and his weapons were banished along with them.

"That is the second cursed of my spears. The curse of mortal pain. Enjoy your last moments Gilgamesh." Scathach said as she slowly walked towards him until she kneeled in front of him. "When I made these spears, I made sure that it would always kill it's target, one way or another."

Gilgamesh slowly died as the pain overcame his senses. Scathach etched an Ansuz rune over his body, burning his body into nothing but ash. She turned around and saw that Saber was holding Shirou over shoulders but struggling seeing that he was 182 cm tall.

"Let me help." She calmly said as she banished her armor and now wore a outfit meant for office work. carrying Shirou back towards the Emiya residence so that he can recover.

* * *

Kirei coughed up blood as he sat down inside his church. Wondering how Gilgamesh, of all heroic spirits, could be killed so easily by a mere curse. But also revealed that the adopted son of his greatest foe was not a Dead Apostle.

"To think someone like that woman could kill the King of Heroes so easily." He said as he checked his wounds. A few broken rips and a broken shoulder. Just from a simple kick.

"If he is not a Dead Apostle…then what is he?" He asked himself. somethings just didn't add up to the theory that they were Dead Apostles. For one, no one should have survived a direct strike from Harpe, the weapon of Perseus, the very blade that stuck down Medusa. Not only that, the Celtic and Norse runes he used were powerful, extremely powerful. That meant that they were using Primordial Runes. And those spears could only be variants of Lancer's weapon, Gae Bolg.

"So that's it. He's the son of Scathach, Shirou Emiya is a Demi-God." Kirei chucked to himself as he figured out who, or rather what, Shirou Emiya was.

"To think that the Gods still lived in the 21st Century. This Grail war just got more interesting." He continued to laugh as his wounds began to heal unnaturally.

"I should inform Rin and her little group about this so that they can at least survive a little longer than Archer did." He said to himself as he called forth Lancer one more time.

* * *

(Ryuudou Temple. Nighttime)

Medea made her way back inside the temple but couldn't sake the feeling that something was…off. She looked up the staircase to see that Assassin was missing from his post, and he wasn't in spirit form either.

"My love!" she realized that her master was in danger since Assassin was missing, she flew up the stares only to see that there was blood everywhere on the wall and there Assassin was supposed to be was just another puddle of blood with modern military boot prints.

She rushed through the temple to find bodies littered the hallways. Including the temples head monk. She continued to Kuzuki slept, only to see witness his neck being snapped by a man with black body armor and red robes around his body, his face obscured by bandages and a red hood. He held M9 bayonets in holsters on his hips.

Medea attempted to control of this Assassin but was suddenly stopped when he pulled out a Calico M950, firing over 50 rounds into her.

"Target: Clear. Awaiting new orders." He said in deep, monotone voice. Caster looked up as he left. A dark, strange mud flooded over to her and carried Medea towards the temple's lake.

"_Don't worry, it'll be over soon…" _a strange feminine voice said to her as her inner darkness began to take over.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone. You're probably wondering why I killed off Gilgamesh so early in the war? It's because I wanted to show just how powerful Far-Side Gods really are, they are gods designed to kill other gods with ease. So Gilgamesh, even without using Ea, would die easily if confronting one.**

**Sorry it took so long to write this. But I've been going through some stuff lately. **

**Please leave a review if you've enjoyed what I've written so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 10**

Shirou opened his eyes to see himself standing in the middle of a large grassy plane. He heard the joyous cries of men praising someone.

"Our King is the God of Battle!"

"He is the embodiment of the Red Dragon!"

"All hail King Arthur!"

He turned around to see Artoria, the area changed before him. he saw her again, sitting on her throne, next to her was what looked like Guinevere, and bowing before her were knights of various sizes. They moved their visors up to reveal their faces, some of them looked remarkably like her.

"_Could these be the Knights of the Round Table?" _he thought.

"WHERE ARE YOU KING ARTHUR?! FIGHT ME!" a female voice yelled. he turned around once more to see a knightess with a silver and red colored armor.

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I am the child of a witch?"

"Mordred…" Shirou said to himself, he looked around to see a hill covered in endless bodies and rivers of blood flowing down. Weapons were erected from the ground blade down; battle flags were torn up all around him.

"No." A familiar voice said behind him. Shirou turned around to see Artoria once more, looking down, almost like she was ashamed of what she was about to do. She charged forward with winds as strong as a hurricane, but Mordred parried her strike and sent Excalibur flying. Artoria backed away and reached out her right hand. A pillar of light shone. A spiraling, holy lance appeared in her hands. Rhongomyniad.

"The reason why I don't accept you as my heir…" he was back in front of Mordred in an instant, impaling her stomach with Rhongomyniad. "Is because, you lack the ability to be a proper king." Artoria said coldly. Mordred's helmet shattered, revealing her face to Shirou.

"F…Father?"

Mordred collapsed, lifeless. Shirou looked right into Artoria's eyes to see that she was regretting what she just did. But also seeing pain, he looked down to her abdomen to see that there was a fatal wound. The sky lit up above him, a feminine voice whispered to Artoria.

* * *

Shirou shoot up, waking up alert from seeing his Servant's memories.

"So that's how she became a Servant…" He whispered to himself. Shirou noticed that he was shirtless, he took this chance to see if his injury was still there. But the problem for that was that it wasn't there, not even a scar.

("Heeeey") his familiar screamed as he flew towards his door. ("Look who's awake. You owe Saber big time you know? Saving your life with her scabbard and all.")

"I know Poe." He paused, thinking up a plan. "Maybe I can make it up to her by making her a meal?"

("That's…that's a dangerous idea, Shirou. you have any idea how much a dragon has to eat to remain healthy?")

"Since when did you become an expert in Dragons and Dragonkin?"

("Since now.")

"I think I'll just start cooking up something basic for her and mom. It's been awhile since I last did any cooking."

("Mark my words Shirou,") Poe said in dramatic fashion, ("You will regret this decision, mark my words!") He raised up his wings as if he were calling forth the wrath of the gods or something. Shirou chuckled at his familiar's actions.

Shirou put on a shirt and a fresh pair of pants and left to go cook up something basic, but at the same time local for here in Japan.

"Some steamed rice with steak and eggs will do?" He thought out load. It would be enough for Artoria…for now at least. As he started cooking the steak, the smell of it started attracting someone's attention. The door to the dining room opened. Shirou turned around to see that his Servant's eyes were almost glowing.

"What is this wonderful smell, Shirou?" she asked politely, trying hard to hold down her excitement.

"Oh, good morning Artoria. Just cooking breakfast." He smiled warmly towards her. The sound of the door opening broke Shirou's focus. He turned around and saw that his mother was standing at the door, looking somewhat vexed at him for standing up and cooking when he should be resting from that injury, despite the fact that he was completely healed by Avalon.

"I see that you're finally cooking for our guest Shirou." she said teasingly

"I thought it was time I did." He said as he spiced the steaks. The aroma got to Scathach. She was almost salivating over how good the food smelled. She also wondered if Shirou was either going to be a far side god of cooking instead of something else.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. Can you turn on the local news?"

"Sure." Scathach turned on the news, but only to be stunned at what she saw.

"Shirou. You need to see this." She said calmly.

"What is it…" he paused as he saw the news, Ryuudou temple was attacked last night, at least one is dead, one of his teachers, Souichirou Kuzuki.

"Let's make this a quick breakfast. I got to go see if Issei is alright."

* * *

"So…" Shinji said with some disappointment. "You mean to tell me Rin, that you don't even know what a microwave is…?"

She looked at him confusingly and ask, "What's a mi-croa-wave?"

Sakura was also disappointed in this development. She just placed one hand on her forehead while her brother sat back down on the couch to try and grasp how did Rin live her entire life without modern technology, with the exception of her landline.

"Are all of the other big magus families like this Rin?" He groaned.

"what is it that you two are even talking about?" Rin talked back with some sass.

"We're talking about technology Rin." Sakura said with her unamused tone.

"Oh…?" Rin moved back a bit with her cheeks blushing with embarrassment, her Servant manifested onto one of her chairs and had his left hand placed on his forehead, sharply inhaling before looking at his master.

"Like I said the morning after you summoned me, you really are a troublesome girl Master." Shinji held his mouth shut to try and not burst out into laughter; Sakura giggled while Rin was fuming with anger towards her Servant.

"ARCHER!"

"Now that I've got that out of the way, I have something to tell you all."

Rin immediately calmed down to listen to what Archer had to say.

"I did some scouting and found out that Ryuudou temple was attacked last night. I searched for any signs of Caster surviving it but only found her master dead. He had his neck snapped. There barely any signs of a struggle."

Everyone broke out into a cold sweat upon hearing this. Rin knew that only an Assassin class servant can pull something off like this and live.

"I think we all know who did it." Rin said everyone, except Archer, looked at her in confusion. "Assassin did it. who else could take out a Master and Servant together without raising any alarms around the city?"

"Good point." Shinji said. "But that brings up more questions than it does answers. The only thing we can do to get more is to investigate."

"Easier said than done." Archer cut in. "There's law enforcement everywhere investigating the crime scene."

Everyone sighed upon hearing this, but Archer continued on.

"But I did an investigation of my own. I found that where Caster was stabbed wasn't where she ended up. She was dragged into the temple's pond but there aren't any footprints to track whoever did it."

* * *

Shirou and Saber made their way towards the hospital, he was worried sick about his friend, but he was also chastising himself in his mind for getting close with mortals. _"Forming bonds with mortals will only end with heartbreaks my son. You need to remind yourself not to grow attached to them. It's better for all of our kind to do this." _The way she said it to him that day hurt a little, she said it from her own personal experience. Living on this world for over 2,000 years will do that to anyone really. What's the point in living forever without anyone you know and love to share it with?

"Are you alright Shirou?" Saber asked him, breaking him free from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He tried to lie to her, but he knew that she didn't buy it for a second, but she also didn't press it on.

"Alright. Just make sure to stay focused Shirou." She replied to him softly. Her cheeks were slightly blushing but he didn't look long enough to have it affect him to much.

"Come on." Shirou said almost cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. "We've got a friend of mine to see."

They made sure to stay close, but some people gave them some funny looks, Shirou tried to ignore them but Saber had a hard time.

But saber also noticed something else. Her master's familiar was missing.

"Shirou, where's you're bird familiar?

"Oh, you mean Poe. I gave him the task of investigating the temple right now to find us any leads as to what happened. Don't worry he'll be fine, he's fine, he has done things like this before."

"Before?"

"Yeah. On the day I summoned you, there was a murder, I had Poe check it out for me and tell me what he found out."

"Do you know who did it?" she said firmly with renewed focus.

"Not yet. But we have more pressing matters now, Saber." I looked back at her. His eyes were almost pleading to her to drop the subject right now and focus on what sat hand.

"But Shirou, if the killer is still on the los-"

"We don't really have time for that right now, Saber. Right now, we need to focus on what happened at Ryuudou Temple." Saber wondered why this was so important to him? but Shirou was constantly on alert for any signs of his visions from the past coming to fruition.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they found that the waiting room was almost packed with reporters and visitors, Shirou made his way to the front desk to see if he can go see his friend.

"Excuse me, but is it possible for me to visit Issie Ryuudou? He's an old friend of mine and I was wondering if he's okay."

"Hm? Oh sure, everyone around here is just to talk to the head of that temple anyway. He's right down the hall with everyone else from Ryuudou temple." The nurse said kindly.

"Thank you." Shirou responded, he gestured to Saber that they were in for the clear. They quietly made their way towards the room where Issei was, only to hear his crying from the hallway. Shirou sped up a bit, opening one of the doors gently and allowing saber to enter behind him. Shirou looked around to see his friend near the middle of everyone, probably crying over the news that his mentor was murdered.

"Issei! Thank goodness you're alright!" Shirou said as he walked towards his him.

"Oh, its good to see you too Emiya. What brings you here?"

"I can check up on my friends, right? how are you holding up?" Shirou placed his right hand on Issei's, he almost shook from the firmness of his hands.

"I…I don't really know right now… my mentor…he's…he's…" Issei started to tear up.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Issei. Take your time to mourn."

* * *

(Fuyuki Airport)

"Next"

The airport security looked at the foreign woman's passport, platinum blond hair, bluish green eyes, stunning looks. Her name was Morgan Prydwen.

"Enjoy your stay here in Japan, Lady Morgan Prydwn." He bowed slightly as he returned her passport.

"I think I will, it's been so long since the last time I was last here."

Morgan calmly walked to the baggage claim before leaving, once she was outside, she pulled out a pack of Dragon Smoke Cigarettes, she used a quick spell that used the tip of her thumb to light it. Taking in a deep breath before exhaling the smoke from her lung.

"Time to get to work." She said to herself. "But first, time to go see a fellow queen."

* * *

(Fuyuki Mall)

"Why are we here, again?" Rin said with frustration.

"If we're going to be staying at your place, you're gonna need some updates." Shinji said with some annoyance. "I forget that you traditional magi are like this."

"So what? It's not like it's a problem!" Rin almost yelled. Sakura just shook her head with disappointment, Rin stuck to the old ways too much, so much so that she is almost behind be several decades when it comes to comfort.

"Come on Rin don't be like that. We're doing this for your own good, you don't even have to pay for it all, Shinji is doing that."

"Yeah-wait what! Do you have any idea how expensive this is all going to be when we're done here?"

"No, but I'm not the one with the wallet." She said with a childish smile.

"Uhg. Why can't Tohsaka just pay for it?" he grumbled.

"Because Rin is going through some financial issues right now. I think it's because of her reliance of jewel craft." Sakura explained. Rin blushed slightly at that.

"OH, COME ON!" Shinji screamed in frustration while throwing is arms up.

"Don't be like that Shinji, we're just buying her a microwave, a rice-cooker, a tv, and a DVD player." Sakura said cheerfully. Shinji only screamed internally as he knew that his bank account was going to lose a large portion of his hard-earned money that he was saving up for a new motorcycle he was interested in.

(Back with Shirou and Saber)

Shirou found another café for the two to rest for a bit and for him to review some of the notes he took while visiting Issei.

"Two expressos." A waited came by with their drinks.

"Thank you." Saber replied. She glanced towards Shirou, who was currently trying to figure out who assassin was based on what little details they were given. But something else was bother her.

"Shirou?" she finally asked, Shirou snapped out of his notes and looked back at saber.

"Hm?"

"That archer from the last war, Gilgamesh. Is he, important to you and your kind?" Shirou tensed up upon hearing that name, but it was not fear, no. it was anger.

"I guess you can say that. He's really the reason why my kind exist in the first place." He reached out and took as sip of his coffee, it was unaltered in ant way, save for the added caffeine he needed. Saber's was filled with cream and sugar, something he frowned upon but didn't speak up against.

"What do you mean?"

"The other pantheons noticed how poorly they were handling Gilgamesh, so Odin hitched up a plan to create a new kind of God, one that wasn't restricted by divinity or demon hood, but he wasn't trying to make an eldritch abomination either. So, he chose the mightiest, smartest, and most cunning of creatures and tested them. The result was the first far side god. But Odin, and the other gods from various pantheons, had to lock him up in the abyss. After that, the far side gods were exclusively chosen from humans."

"So, the first of your kind wasn't originally a human?"

"Not at all. I believe mom said that he was a dragon of some sort, and a powerful one too. So powerful in fact that the only way for him to be released from his prison is if the far side gods unanimously agree to let him out to eliminate a great threat and then he'd be put back into his cell. But back to the rest of my kind.

"Overtime, my kind released that the gods had stolen from them something very important to them, their right to rest peacefully, but they had also realized that the rest of the gods across the world needed to know their place, so, in their limited numbers, rebelled against their creators. It was not to anyone's surprise that they won in the end. Odin had carefully created them to fight back against multiple gods singlehandedly. But he also had a contingency plan in case we won the war."

"What was this plan?"

"When a Far Side God decides they want to sire children, they are either born human and in time turn to a Far Side God, like myself. Or they are born entirely human and never change into what their parent is. In other words, a child sired by a far side god has a 50% chance being born a normal human. I of course, was born in the other 50%."

"What happens to the other 50%?"

"Hm?"

"I asked what happens to the other 50% of those sired by Far Side Gods? Are they and their descendants just left ignorant of their heritage?"

"Yes, but the one who sired them usually keeps a close eye on them to that no Magus kidnaps them and uses them for experiments."

Shirou looked down to check the time on his watch. It was now past noon.

"Guess we've better get going."

"Somewhere we need to be?"

"Yeah, Illya's safehouse. I need show her that I'm alright."

Artoria wondered if her sister was similar in how Shirou treated his sister. "_would she tease me? or will she try and kill me again?"_

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I finally got Skyrim SE. I have never played it before, and I have already started modding the hell out of it. (Serana is best girl! Fight me!) and I'm now working longer hours at work too so expect me to get sloppy here and there because I'll be tired from dealing with people in real life. **

**I also recommend you listen to some SoulsBorne, Sekiro, or Nier music when reading the fight scenes in the future. **

**Thankfully now I have a weeklong vacation to write more. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate/Prince of Shadows**

**Chapter 11**

Scathach was quietly humming away while she cleaned up the Emiya resistance. The song she hummed away was an old lullaby her mother sang to her. It brought back fond memories of her childhood, her mother was a kind, but cold at times, while her father was harsh, but still cared deeply for her. He had a reputation for having a devilish smile while in the middle of an entertaining fight. Something that she inherited from him, and an annoyance to her mother.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door knocking.

"Coming." She cried out towards the door. She put away her broom in the closet, after that. She casually drew closer to her door, but she also felt that something was off. She gently pulled out one of her small throwing knives and held it behind her back.

"I do hope you don't have a knife behind your back, "Anna."" A feminine voice said with a rich and soothing tone. Scathach already knew who this was. it was almost ten years ago that they had shared a phone call. She slid the door open to see that it was indeed who she thought it was.

"Morgan." She said dryly. She wore a casual business suit showed a bit of her chest and had a pencil shirk with black leggings, on her head she had a pair of expensive sunglasses with 24 karat gold trim. Around her shoulders was a black coat with blue trimming and patterns that mimicked her infamous veil from her past. Scathach then looked down to see that she had a carry on next to her, she already knew why she was here.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Morgan said with something that mimic being offended. "You know that you're going to need some help with this." She crossed her arms and gave Scathach a smug look.

"What do you want?" Scathach said with an irritated voice while sheathing her throwing knife.

"You and I want the same thing. Our loved ones to be happy." Morgan took her sunglasses off and showed Scathach her emerald eyes. "Now…may I come in?"

"…Fine" Scathach said while biting her lip to the point of bleeding, she was angered that one of her kind had to come in like this. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

"Thank you, your grace." Morgan said with a small curtsy. Morgan quietly followed Scathach to her room, it was the one right next to Artoria slept, but she didn't get a western style bed like her sister, instead she got a futon in the middle of an empty and bland room. But Morgan sensed some magical energies inside it. more accurately, beneath her.

"Don't tell me, you have a stash of mystic codes beneath the floor here?"

"They're actually Kiritsugu Emiya's old weapons. He left them here in case Shirou needs to face off against the Mage's Association. You know better than anyone how persistent those insects are." Scathach looked at the floor with disgust. She may have hated the Magi, but she hated the late Magus Killer's tactics and weapons even more.

"Say what you want about him, that man did have sound tactics when it came to dealing with his own kind. And we both know that the association has done things far worse than what he's done." Morgan said while walking into her room. She crouched down and started etching Fae Runes onto the floor to see what Kiritsugu hid, and to her surprise, he hid just about everything in here. Semi and Full Auto firearms. Flashbang, Stun, Gas and Smoke grenades, as well as some lethal ones. Several hundred bullets of several calibers. C2 explosives and a suitcase partly filled with his infamous 'Origin Rounds.'

"Well…he certainly was prepared for a full assault." Morgan said with some fear in her voice.

"Indeed."

"I know that my son, Agravain would love to play around with these."

"I thought that he was a knight." Scathach said while leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"He was, but that doesn't mean he fully followed the code of Chivalry. He saw it more like a set of guidelines rather than a code of honor. His siblings always hated him for that." Morgan explained while she unpacked her carry on.

"And you didn't?"

"Of course not. I taught him to live that way, he preferred to strike from the shadows instead of a full-frontal assault. "It's always better to strike from behinds to not run the risk of prolonged fights.""

Sounds about-wait…did you say, 'would love to' as in present tense?"

Morgan snapped her fingers; ghostly forms began to manifest around them. Slowing taking human shapes. One was on their hands and knees while the others surrounded it, some of them covering their faces with their hands. Once they were done manifesting, Scathach saw that they were Morgan's late children. One had black hair and looked excited at what was underneath the floorboard. The tallest one covered his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. The one wearing a horned helmet just rolled their head back in jus the same manor. The one with the dress like armor just looked on in confusion.

"Really Agravain… must you drool over just dishonorable weapons?"

"But they're just so useful, some of them are heavily modified through magecraft. I can have so much fun with these!"

"Jeesh…you're not hard to impress."

"Oh, shut up, Mordred." Agravain said with a slight pout.

"What are you guys talking about?" The Smallest of them asked. "you guy's arelady know I have the biggest gun around here."

"We know Gareth. That thing took out an entire Saxon regiment with one shot." The tall one said.

"That's enough, children." Morgan said with a tired, but motherly tone. "Gawain, can you still summon your sword here?"

'Yes. But it would be unwise to use it at nighttime."

"Hold on." Scathach interrupted them. "You brought the spirits of your children here? In MY house!" she was angry at all of this.

"Yes. We both know that with Angra Maniyu is an opponent where we can't take any second chances."

Scathach just stared at Morgan with seething rage. But that was subsided when she realized that Morgan was right.

"Come with me," Morgan started "I'll make us some tea, we have much to discuss, and have a few hours before my son and your sister come back."

* * *

"Are you sure that it's safe to visit Illyasviel right now?" Artoria asked while trying to not step into a magical landmine.

"Of course. But I imagine that her tow maids planted more-" he stopped exactly right when he almost took another step. His nose was picking something up, something dangerous. "You know what? I'll just carry you there."

"huh?"

Shirou picked her up bridal style before she took another step and leaped into the air, jumping from tree to tree towards the manor. She was blushing hard while he did this.

"Shirou! what are you doing?" she yelled while trying to hold on to him. "P-P-Put me down this instant!"

"And let you potentially land onto a mine? Sorry Saber, but I'm not doing that." He said with a straight face. But he was also trying to hold in a blush, but her small frame and its shape was not helping in the slightest. Once they made it to the Einzbern manor, Shirou gently let go of her and mentally prepared for her to slap him, but that did not happen.

"Shirou, please refrain from doing that again." Saber said sternly.

"I will if Illya's maids cool it with the land mines." He retorted, causing his servant to just look at him with a calm anger.

"BIG BROTHER!" a high-pitched voice yelled out. Shirou looked up to see that Illya was somehow in the air and just about to land on him.

"I-Illya?!" he cried out as she landed on his chest, causing him to fall back onto the ground. "H-How did you jump that- oh, mana infused jump."

"That's right!" she said cheerfully and with a warm smile, but then her mood quickly changed. "I was so worried about you! how did you recover from a wound like that? You should be six feet under from an injury that severe."

Shirou stayed silent there for a good minute. Saber looked like she was about to explain it but then held back from doing that. He looked at Illya dead in the eyes and said.

"That's what I'm here to tell you."

* * *

(Matou Manor)

Zouken looked on towards his pit. His numerous familiars crawled and flew everywhere in a dark, greenish light. But there was another reason why he was here of all places. He felt a presence drawing closer and closer from behind him. he did not have to turn around to see who it was.

"I was wonder when you'd come back…Sakura"

He slowly turned around to look at his "granddaughter." She looked at him with a blank face, a dark aura surrounded her.

"I'm surprised that you haven't used your new servant yet. To think that you could do this is…interesting." He said as he licked his lips. He was ecstatic that something like this could happen. He thought that maybe this time he will win the war.

"Caster." Sakura said coldly. Demanding her new servant to come fourth. She formed in a cloud of red mana particles and a sickly black mist. She kneeled with her staff held high. Showing respect not for Zouken, but her Sakura alone.

"Mistress. What are your orders?" she almost begged to be told what to do.

"Scout out the Emiya residence. I want to know who is trying to steal who is mine." There was venom in her voice.

"Still haven't given up on him yet? Foolish girl, it's time you grow up and accept that he isn't interested in you." Sakura gave him a sour look before she felt great pain in her chest. She clutched her heart before giving Caster additional orders.

"Set up a few familiars around the area surrounded the house, after that. I want you to kill Anna O'Pike. Bring Shirou Emiya to me once you're done."

Caster looked at Zouken with ire. How dare he force her mistress to do things against her will. How dare he violate her. How dare he force her to not confess her love to the one she cares so deeply for.

"As you wish, mistress." She vanished into thin air soon after the orders were given. Holding in her tong as she did.

"Now with that out of the way. I want you to take lancer, I will order Assassin to lead him to you. We could use him to face off against that Emiya boy, but there is that problem, he is somehow immune to his spear. But I doubt that he's immune to the savagery…of a rabid dog."

* * *

"So. That's what happening?" Illya said as she looked down to the cup of tea she held. She looked back up to her adoptive brother to see him nodding yes to her question.

"Whenever I get angry, the process only hastens."

"There's no way to reverse it?"

"No, it's impossible. Even as we speak, my human-side is slowly fading." He looked to his servant, she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. The then looked at Illya to see that she had the same sad look. It hurt him deeply.

"I'm sorry." He said sorrowfully. But that sorrow ended quickly. He, Illya, Saber felt something was approaching. Her maids burst through the doors with halberds ready.

"Mistress Illya, we must get you to safety!"

"Hold on. I think I know who this is." Shirou said calmly.

"Shirou, I must protest, you need to be with Illyasviel." Saber cried out.

"Relax Saber, it's just someone I know." Shirou sounded annoyed. _'Really! Of all the times you had to show up. Now you show up!' _he walked out the door, Saber following him as he calmly walked through the castle, passing Heracles along the way, giving him an almost war lust fueled smile. But he held it in. _'Guess I've been around mom too much.' _He mentally said to himself. Saber was confused at this action but held her questions in for the moment. She looked towards Heracles, he kept his straight face, but his eyes told a different story, he wanted to go outside a fight!

Shirou slowly opened the door to see someone he is familiar with, wearing blue jeans, a white tank top and a black biker jacket. "Hello Sétante."

"Oh, come on, you're gonna call me that too. Jeesh you guys are a tough crowd, at least Uathach would lighten up." The blue haired servant rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards Shirou. Shirou continued to stare at him in annoyance.

"That's because she loved you, Brother-in-law." Shirou said with a sour tone.

"Fair point." Lancer said while moving his left hand to scratch his cheek.

Saber looked at the two in confusion. She thought that with the two being family that they will get along well, but the truth of the matter is much more complicated by the looks of it.

"What are you doing here, Sétante?"

"I'm just here to check up on you. What? Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Why are you really here?" Shirou said more sternly. His hand opening up as to almost grab something. Sétante remained silent for a minute before speaking once more.

"Things are…a bit complicated right now. Really wish I could just tell you the name of my master, but I'm under a command spell not to. And before you start, like I said before, I'm only here you check up on you. We're family after all." Sétante said while holding his arms up and letting out a sigh.

Shirou eased and closed his hand, Saber relaxed as well.

"Now that we've got that covered, mind telling me what's wrong with this grail war?" Lancer said while putting one of his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"The grail is corrupted." Shirou started. Looking down in anger.

"You don't say? I wondered why I felt like something was off."

"You feel it too? Well…that is not too surprising. Knowing that you trained under mom and all." Shirou sad with some calmness.

"And I had to live in that castle you were born in. The Land of Shadow's isn't a place for the weak. It was a pain in the butt just trying to get to your mom." Sétante continued.

"The Grail isn't just corrupted; it holds the essence of a Rouge God. I think you already know that this Holy Grail War is now under the jurisdiction of my kind." Shirou turned around and started walking back to his sister, Saber followed without a word.

"Hold on," Sétante started. "What's the name of this Rouge God?"

"Angra Mainyu." Shirou said with some hatred in his voice.

* * *

Archer looked on towards the sky, sitting on his master's roof, thinking intensely over what he witnessed a few days ago. So many things were different when compared to his war. _'None of this makes since.' _He thought to himself. he knew that Shirou Emiya should not be this powerful, yet alone at this age. He was even able to catch up, or even out run lancer. The swiftest of the Servants in the 5th Holy Grail War.

"Alaya." He cursed out loud. He hated all of this. He thought that his was some kind of punishment his master had gave him. A timeline where Shirou Emiya was completely different. Not only that, but it was also a timeline where the aspect where Shirou Emiya would turn into him was impossible.

_"I have to fix this, and fast. Shirou Emiya will die tonight." _He thought to himself and he stood up, walking away from the Tohsaka Manor.

"Where do you think you're going?" a feminine voice asked from behind his back. Archer turned around to see Rider with her weapon ready.

"Just going to balance out the playing field." He said coldly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing Shirou Emiya."

The moment Archer was done saying that, Rider moved into attack position, ready to pound on Archer.

"Don't even try…" Archer said with anger in his voice. He turned his cold steel gaze towards her. Even under her blindfold, she could still feal the weight of his anger. He lifted his right hand in the air, swords forming from mana particles, all of them aimed at her.

"Try to stop me, I'll have you skewered the moment you start your attack."

"I won't let you hurt him! he's…"

"Important to Sakura, I know." Archer's cold voice shook Rider to her core. _"How could he know so much?" _she thought to herself.

"Rin will punish you when she hears about this…" Rider threatened him. but Archer remained determined as ever.

"Did you really think she mattered to me? Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal. That boy will be dead by morning." Archer turned around and leapt into the air, pouring mana into his legs as he jumped. Making his way towards the Emiya Residence. Rider relaxed as the swords dissipated into particles. She knew that she didn't have to chase him down to stop him.

Once Archer arrived, he noticed that the barrier around the Emiya Residence was much stronger than he remembered. Not only did it alert the people inside of hostile intruders, it even blocked them from entering, he placed a hand on it to try and find a weak spot he can exploit, but the moment he touched it, it was already dissipating. Dozens of ravens cried out, alerting the people inside of an attack.

Archer changed into his spirit form and jumped onto the roofing of the house to take this opportunity while he could but noticed that there was someone else on the garden of the house. it was Caster! She had dozens of spells ready. Enough combat spells to level the city if let lose. He was about to turn corporeal and fire at her with his bow, but the door to the dining room open, who he saw terrified him.

It was Morgan Le Fay. _"What the hell is she doing here!" _

"So," Morgan starting, sounding annoyed as she stepped out of the house. "You must be the minor demi-goddess Medea. The 'witch of betrayal' as they called you. I must say, I'm not impressed." She said as she twirled her hands, strange runes formed in the air and the shadows around her crept up with tendrils.

"What are you doing here?" Caster asked with anger in her voice. "You are not my target. Be gone and I may spare you."

"We were having a nice conversation before you interrupted it." Morgan replied playfully. Shadowy tendrils moved from her feet to surround Caster. "And another thing," Morgan continued. "You should never underestimate a Far-Side God." She said coldly. The tendrils moved faster than a normal human can conceive, but Caster shot them all down with one spell. Morgan chuckled.

"So. It appears that we have another uninvited guest." She said, looking directly at Archer in the eyes. His mind's eye began screaming at him that danger was about to hit him in the back. Time moved in slow motion for him, he spun around and called fourth his swords and blocked a blow from a barbed, blood red spear. He was pushed back by the sheer force of the attack, he looked up to see who attacked him, only to be terrified at who he saw.

Scathach, Queen of the Land of Shadows.

"?!" he grunted in surprise.

"Oh?" Scathach started. "At least you seem to recognize when you're in danger." She moved into a relaxed attack position. "You have good reflexes. Show me more of what you can do." She said with a sadistic smile filled with warlust.

_'Just what did I get myself into?!' _Archer mentally scream to himself.

He tried to make a run for it but was stopped by a magical barrier. He turned around to see that Scathach had etched a barrier rune, preventing him from leaving. His only chances of escaping are if he used an anti-magic noble phantasm, or by beating her. And beating the Queen of The Land of Shadows is a feat easier said than done.

He whispered his mantra, calling fourth his twin swords.

"Kanshou and bakuya? Just who are you? I've never heard of a heroic spirit of your description." She said coldly while readying her two spears. They waited as the fight near them went on. Trying to anticipate each other's next move.

In a flash, Scathach was gone, Archers' mind's eye was screaming once more, he turned around and blocked what would have been a deadly blow before using his other arm to try and slash at her. He jumped backwards trying to maintain distance from her. Scathach followed him but did not see him banishing his swords before using his bow to fire…a sword? she dodged it, taking a quickly glance as too were it landed. Right in between the two witches in their heated duel. Morgan was winning, but she did not even take out her weapons yet.

"!?" Scathach gasped with confusion. "Firing a sword from a bow. Just how many tricks do you have?"

Archer did not reply. He was afraid. Scathach capitalized on this moment. but he leaned back as to make sure that the blade was barely close to hitting his nose before he used one of his feet to kick in the back of her head.

In her confusion, Scathach noticed the look in his eyes, it was all to familiar. Almost like…

"Shirou…?"

* * *

(Fuyuki Forrest)

_"Where the heck is he!" _Poe questioned himself. _"Shirou said that he'd be back by now." _ The raven familiar cleaned his feathers once more for the 11th time today. He pondered if he should leave to patrol around the city to see if he'll find any Servants breaking the rules.

_"Yeah, I should probably do that. He'd want as much information as I can get." _

He flew off towards the city to try and find what he could, and luck was on his side it seems, he found his master's brother-in-law, Lancer, wandering the streets with a lit cigarette between his lips. Poe tired to fly closer to him, but Lancer noticed. He turned around and looked up right towards Poe.

"What the heck are you doing, birdy?" Lancer said with annoyance.

*CAW! CAW! *

"You're definitely not one of hers. Teacher would want her birds to be quiet. So, you must be the kid's bird." He said between breaths of smoke.

Poe landed onto a lamp pole before ruffling his feathers.

*BOOM*  
a loud, fiery explosion was heard, Poe looked towards the source of the sound to see that a car had exploded. He turned back to see if lancer ws going to help out, but he was gone. Poe looked around for a second before he found his target and the possible perpetrator who did this. A mand wearing black and red like Archer, but he wore a red hood and white banding s around his face, making it hard for Poe to figure out who he was.

They were on a red crane on the Fuyuki Port. Sparks flew as Lancer scrapped his red spear on the steel of the crane. "So, you're the one who did that?" He said with anger. This Servant killed innocent bystanders just on and about on their business and personal lives.

The Red hooded Servant remained silent. Just staring at Lancer without even a hint of emotion. Lancer readied himself, but the mysterious Servant was already gone. He leapt backwards onto a nearby building before making a break for it on the now empty streets. Lancer pursued and Poe tried his best to catchup.

("These guys are just way too fast. Lancer I get because he's the student of Lady Scathach, but this other guy is just crazy! How is he able to run this fast…wait a second?") Poe noticed a trail of magical energy coming off of this new Servant.

("Time distortion!? Just who is this guy.)

Their target stopped in the middle of a cross section before jumping onto a semi-truck carrying cars. Lancer began to move faster to keep up with the vehicle. "Fast one, aren't ya."

("Hey! That's not fair!") Poe screamed.

The Servant poured magical energy into his body to lift a car to Lancer off his trail. Lancer saw his plan and readied his Gae Bolg. The car was free from the Semi, rolling around until it just about reached Lancer. He destroyed it with a fiery explosion.

"!?" Lancer grunted. "This guy thinks he crafty. This is getting better every second." He said with a smile.

The red cloaked Servant just stared at him as Lancer jumped onto the back of the Semi. Standing on the back of the cargo hold and staring angerly at his opponent. Poe noticed that something was off this whole time. The red and black Servant didn't give a direct fight, only baiting his opponents. He used explosives and modern knifes. He was an Assassin!

("Lancer. Get out of there! It's a trap!")

Lancer couldn't hear the familiar. There was too much noise from the chaos of his fight. He readied himself once more, pulling his spear back before unleashing another flurry of attacks, melting the metal of the cargo hold's framing.

"Time Alter: Triple Accel!"

Assassin dodged every blow flawlessly. He leapt out of the cargo hold before the Semi-truck went out of control and crashed. Lancer pursued on, chasing his prey was easier said than done it seemed. Assassin ran up the side of a building before making a break for it. Lancer was having trouble keeping up while Poe was left behind.

"GO!" Lancer screamed, throwing his spear at his target, but Assassin deflected it with two M9 bayonets. Lancer remained focused as he continued the chase. Assassin jumped down and landed onto a fountain, he took out a shadow covered Calico M95 submachine gun and fired 8 rounds into the dark corners of the fountain's walls. Lancer called fourth his spear, it moved in a lightning fast motion and left a blood red trail as it flew. The moment Lancer laned in the middle of the fountain, the bullets deflected off of the walls and made their way to their target, but the moment they were about to make their marks, a gust of wind erupted off of Lancer.

"Those cheap tricks of yours wont here on me." He was angry. How dare he make a mockery of this war. But he couldn't deny that this Red Servant was a joy to face off.

"Protection from arrows." He grunted, his voice was a deep base, but also sounded robotic, like he was devoid of emotion. "Guess I'll just have to be faster next time."

"Next time?"

TIME ALTER: DOUBLE ACCEL!"

("This…this is…just…not fair.") Poe barely had any air left in his lungs. The poor familiar was just about to pass out from how much effort he put into trying to follow his master's brother-in-law. But he soon gave up. nearly passing out from out much effort he put into chasing down those two.

("Maybe I over did it.") the thought to himself. as he was catching his breath, he heard the cries from other raven Familiars. He turned his head to the right to see several of Lady Scathach's familiars were closing in on him.

("Poe! Why are you not with your master?") one of them cried out.

("He's at the Einzbern manor. Last time I checked; they had a barrier preventing familiar's from entering their grounds.") Poe said with a hint of annoyance. Scathach's familiars were much like herself, stiff, cold, and no tolerance for slacking.

("Be that as it may, it's still your responsibility as Price Shirou's familiar to stay by his side.")

("Oh screw off! I just chased down two servants chasing each other.")

("What were their classes?)

("Lancer and Assassin.)

("We don't have time for this!") the other raven cried out.

("Poe, we need to get to Price Shirou. The Emiya home has been attacked.")

("WHAT!? Why didn't you just tell me that when you got here?")

("We were…") The other familiar was about to explain but Poe just held up his wings angerly.

("Never mind. I'll go get Shirou, you two just go thell Lady Scathach that I found her former student.") Poe flew off angerly back towards the Einzbern, but he soon realized that this task might be the death of him from the sheer distance he flew around the city.

* * *

"Are you sure its safe to be out right now, Shirou?" Saber asked. "It would be wiser to just stay in the Einzbern manor for the night."

"You're right, but I don't want mom to be worried." Shirou said with a hint of fear in his voice. Holy Grail Wars were one thing, but an angry mother was on a whole different level of terror. The thought of his mother being angry with him for being late made Shirou's spine tremble.

"A wise decision." Saber quickly agreed. Once they stepped out of the barrier, Shirou looked up in shock to see that his familiar was panting hard from exhaustion. The familiar cried out but saber could not understand him.

"WHAT!" Shirou yelled in shock. "When did this happen?" his voice took a more serious tone. Something was happening. The familiar finally passed out once he told his master what happened. "Just get some sleep Poe, you've earned it." Shirou said to himself as he carried his familiar.

"What happened?" Saber finally asked.

"The house was attacked. We need to get moving."

"Right." Saber nodded.

The two started sprinting like their lives depended on it. trying to make up for lost time as they made their way towards the Emiya house. Once they reached the city, they started to use the rooftops of buildings to get their faster. Shirou held on to his familiar but not too hard as to hurt his friend.

"Almost there." Shirou thought out loud. The sound of metal clashing rang as they got closer and closer. Shirou looked up to see his mother was holding off Rin's Servant, Archer, but her eyes were…different. Almost like they were in pain, but from what?

Shirou tossed this thought out and jumped onto the roof, landing in-between his mother and Archer before calling forth his weapon to strike his target, Saber landed yard near the shed to strike down a shadowy Servant that was attack someone that looked just like her. Archer parried it, but the moment their blades stuck each other, a spark of Magical Energy traveled through both of them. Flashes of memories from a different life flooded Shirou's head. It was too much for his mind to handle.

"What?" they both said in unison. Shirou looked at Archer in confusion. How was this possible? A Servant's memories shouldn't travel to another Master like this, it's impossible. Shirou felt something wet touch his lips, he moved his free hand up to touch his lips and looked down at his fingers, they were covered in blood.

"Shirou…" Scathach said with a pained voice. "Stay back."

'Stay Back' Shirou repeated in his head. None of this made sense. Why was his mother telling him to stay back from this enemy? He tried to kill either her or Shirou himself, and that black servant bellow in the house. She was here to do something similar.

"…I need to do this." Scathach said with renewed determination.

"But-"

"Go. I will handle this. you go help Mogan." Scathach glared at her son, he hesitated and sighed, but in the end he did as his mother told him to.

"I need to see if he really is who I think he is." Scathach muttered to herself. She moved into a defensive stance, ready to take any hit her opponent threw at her. But it never came. Archer was about to, but he vanished in a flash of light. A command seal from his master to teleport him back to her side.

"Damn..." Scathach cursed under her breath. "Is it really you, my son?" She said to herself while trying to hold back a tear.

* * *

**AN: I LIVE!**

**I terribly sorry for the long wait, and I'm also here to inform you guys that I'm not dead.**

**I so happy with how this story has turned out and I will continue to write for it until I finish it. **

**The reason why it took me so long was because I was busy with work. I work retail and it was just draining me of energy. But yeah, at least it's a good workout.**

**And I have an announcement, I'm cross posting this onto AO3 with some fixes. And I'm putting The Protector on hiatus until I decide what to do with it. I'm also making a new HGW story. this one is going to be a bit crazy with some Strange Fake influences as well as having my first Original Magus. Its currently in the planning stages but rest assured, I will try to make it enjoyable.**

**And Happy Holidays.**


End file.
